Shadow
by yaonne-san
Summary: Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Tony est immortel! A partir du chapitre vingt deux scène graphique et adulte , à n'être lu que par un public prévenu et adulte.
1. chap 1

Shadow 

Auteur : Yaonne-san

Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr

Genre : Drame , angst , aventure , crossover peut être un peu d'humour.

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS et Highlander ne m'appartiennent pas .

Note : Désolé pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics , j'ai un bloc mais je vais essayer de les reprendre .

Avertissement : mineurs passer votre chemin ; il y aura des sujets délicats doublé slash ( male/male). Prend place après face caché .

Chapitre un : Immortel .

L'agent Dinozzo se retourna pour la énième fois dans son sommeil . Les évènements de ces dernières semaines avaient ramené des cauchemars longtemps enfoui dans sa mémoire et il avait de plus en plus de mal à oublier le passé .

Il pouvait se rappeler les cris , le bruit d'épée s'entrechoquant mais surtout l'odeur du sang . Le sang de son père , le chef de leur village , le sang de son frère aîné et celui qui dans deux lunes serait devenu son compagon , Sieglfried .

Mais surtout il se souvenait des chaînes , de leur froideur et ce que cela impliquait . Désormais , lui , un futur guerrier Vicking allait devenir un esclave .

"Noooooooooooooo!"Hurla Tony tout en se réveillant en sursaut .

Après plusieurs respiration l'agent du NCIS se calma .

'Du calme , pensa-t-il , cela s'est passé il y'a presque quatre mille ans .'

Tony consulta son réveil et soupira , il n'était que cinq heure du matin .

N'aillant plus sommeil , il se leva et enfila une pair de boxer , puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche .

Il se souvenait , à l'époque il avait seize ans des soldats de Thrace étaient venu dans leur village , massacrant tout sur leur passage .

Son père mourut parmi les derniers ainsi que son frère .

Son amour , qui avait deux ans de plus que lui , fut tué en essayant de le protégé .

Il resta peu de survivant , lui inclut .

Ils furent embarqué dans des navires jusqu'aux côtes Thrace . Durant le voyage trois moururent , l'un à cause de mauvais traitement , il avait répondu à l'un de leur abducteur et avait été punis . Un autre avait tenté sa chance en se jetant à l'eau mais une lance mit fin à ses projets .

Et puis il y avait cette petite fille qui avait vu ses parents tué , elle refusa toute nourriture et mourra de faim .Finalement ils ne furent plus que cinq .

Un fois arrivé ils furent immédiatement conduit aux marché des esclaves .

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie .

On le força à se déshabillé pour que des clients potentiel puissent voir la "marchandise".

Finalement il fut acheté pour trois cent dirham , son 'maître' était le propriétaire d'une maison de passe .

Tony secoua la tête ne voulant pas se rappeler le passé .

Soudain il sentit une présence .

L'ex policier ne put retenir un autre soupir , s'il y a bien une chose dont il se passerait volontiers c'est bien d'un challenge .

Finalement , résigné , il s'habilla , puis s'empara de son épée cachée sous son lit .

En faisant cela il ne put s'empêcher de sourire , se souvenant Que Kate lui avait dit un jour qu'elle gardait une arme sous son oreiller , que penserait elle si elle savait ce qu'il gardait sous son lit ?

Après avoir pris "Thor", il sorti de son appartement pour se trouver face à un autre immortel . Ce dernier semblait avoir à peu près une trentaine d'année , mais il senti bien qu'il devait avoir quelques centaine .Il était de haute taille , les épaules larges . Il avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleues .

"Ecoute , commença Tony , si on en restait là , je ne veux pas ta tête .

Mais je veux la tienne , répondit l'autre tout en sortant son arme .

Okay mais ne vient pas pleurer après .

Je sais que tu es vieux et donc faible."

Tony se dit que ce gars était soit stupide , soit ignorant .

"Dis moi au moins ton nom .

Je suis le comte Gerard Livingstone .

Moi c'est Tony Dinozzo .

Ne mens pas Ian ."

Tony le regarda surpris , peu de gens connaissait son vrai nom , mis à part Methos et ...

Non , il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce monstre .

"Maintenant assez parler!"Dit son adversaire tout en attaquant

L'attaque fut brutal sans vraiment de finesse et dix minutes plus tard se trouva désarmé .

"Il ne doit en rester qu'un , fit Tony , enfin tu connais la chanson ."

Sans rien ajouter de plus il le décapita .

Le Quickening fut bref mais intense , cet immortel était fort , vraiment fort mais était bien loin de son niveau.

L'agent du NCIS secoua la tête , il fallait maintenant se débarrasser du corps .

Il alla chercher sa voiture puit mit le corps et la tête dans sa malle .

Il roula au moins quinze minutes puis s'arrêta devant un chantier abandonné faute de frais .

Tony retourna vers sa voiture au même moment où le soleil commençait à se lever .

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et jura , il était plus de six heures , il allait encore être en retard .

A suivre .

S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si cela mérite d'être continué .


	2. chap 2

Merci à toi Ykyrya pour la review , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite .

Chapitre deux : Methos

finalement Tony arriva une demi heure en retard , un café noisette à sa main droite et un beignet dans sa bouche .

Gibbs et Caite étaient déjà à leur poste .

"Bonjour boss , Caite !

"Tu es en retard Dinozzo ! Fit Gibbs .

"J'ai passé une bonne nuit merci et toi ?

"Arrête de faire le pitre et mets toi au boulot , il y a de la paperasse qui t'attends !

"C'est si bon de se sentir aimer ."Répondit Tony tout en s'installant devant son ordinateur

Todd secoua la tête , décidément ces hommes !

En fait depuis l'affaire avec l'agent de l'ATF Melinda Stone la relation entre les deux hommes était de plus en plus tendu .

Sans parler de l'acharnement que met de Gibbs pour retrouver le terroriste Ari .

Tony soupira lourdement , la journée avait déjà assez mal commencé et maintenant il allait devoir supporter l'humeur de son boss toute la journée .

D'un air fataliste il haussa les épaules et commença à écrire ses rapports lorsque le téléphone sonna .

"Gibbs !

« Où ça ?

« ……..

"PARIS ! Bon comment et où exactement ?

"Très bien ! fit il avant de raccrocher . Dinozzo , Todd , on a un cadavre !

"Si j'ai bien compris , on part pour la France ! Dit Cait

"Oui , un certains colonel Peterson a été tué, il était en visite officielle en France .

"Comment est il mort ? Demanda Tony .

"Je ne sais pas encore , trop brûlant pour le dire au téléphone . Cait va chercher Ducky .

"Tout de suite !

"Et par la même occasion McGee !

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Protesta l'autre homme .

"Serais tu en train de discuter mes décisions .

"Je ne pourrais même pas en rêver ! Répondit Tony avec son plus beau sourire .

Gibbs transperça de ses yeux bleus le jeune agent avec soupçon , puis tourna les talons pour ce diriger vers l'ascenseur qui se ferma juste sous le nez de l'immortel .

'C'est OK ! Je vais prendre l'ascenseur !'

Une fois arrivé au parking il vit que tout le monde était présent .

Ducky était en train de parler à McGee sûrement de l'Histoire de la France , sa culture , sa peinture , ses vins et peut être même de ces femmes .

En s'approchant il entendit ce que le ME disait .

"Et c'est comme ça que Louis XVI et Marie Antoinette ont été décapités .

Le jeune agent déglutit difficilement , il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça .

"Alors ! Fit impatiemment l'ex marine , le colonel Peterson nous attend .

"Allons Jethro , calme toi où tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque , répondit le médecin légiste avec un ton paternaliste .

"En route ! Répondit simplement l'agent Gibbs , je prend le volant !

Les trois autres agents se regardèrent , la peur dans leurs yeux . Gbbs+volantTous aux abris .

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit rapidement et en silence , enfin presque .

"Eh Gibbs ! Tu sais il paraît que les plus jolies filles se trouvent en France .

"Tony , soupira Cait , pourquoi doit tu toujours parler de fille ?

"D'ailleurs Anthony on dit femme ! Remarqua Ducky .

"C'est la même chose non ?

"Oui , répondit l'ex agent secret , si elles ont moins de vingt ans mais je suis sûr que cela ne doit pas trop te gêner .

"Ca Suffit ! Coupa Gibbs

Tous cessèrent de parler .

Tony en profita pour regarder par la fenêtre . Paris , il avait eu dans cette ville autant de bon que de mauvais souvenir .

Il ferma les yeux , se rappelant de la dernière fois où il avait été en France.

Avril 1943: Camp de prisonnier

Un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans regarda avec ses grand yeux verts d'un air inquiet son ami et amant Daniel Buisson , qui lui avait la quarantaine. Tout les deux faisaient parti d'un groupe de résistant qui avait été pris hier soir en pleine mission de sabotage . Les seuls survivants furent lui , Anthony Corelli , Daniel et un autre .

Dès leur arrivé ils furent séparer , et placé dans des baraquements différents .

Et maintenant ils étaient tout les trois devant le chef du camp , Le colonel Maurice Dupont , et un officier allemand qui depuis leur arrivé n'arrêtait pas de déshabiller du regard le jeune Italien.

"Mein ! Mein ! Fit l'Allemand , alors voici ces fameux résistants .

Anthony et Daniel restèrent stoics , mais leur compagnon Stefan , montrait déjà des signes de panique .

"Vous savez , continua le nazi , j'ai eu une intéressante discussion avec notre ami , fit il en montrant du doigt Stefan , il paraît que vous deux sont un couple .

Tony cacha vite sa surprise et son sentiment de trahison , la peur pouvait facilement délier les langues .

"Notre Furher n'aime pas vraiment les homosexuels vous savez , qui plus est doublé de terroristes !

"Nous ne sommes pas des terroristes !Rétorqua fièrement Daniel , nous sommes des résistants ! Certains sont plus résistants que d'autre ! Ajouta t'il en regardant d'un air méprisant Stefan .

Tony secoua la tête et mis sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan . Ce dernier avait une femme et des enfants .

"S'il te plaît Daniel , ne lui en veux pas . Il est humain .

"Comme c'est généreux , fit l'allemand avec un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire , mais le resterez vous longtemps ?

D'un geste de la main il demanda au collaborateur français de sortir , au même moment deux soldats allemands entrèrent des vêtements à la main .

"Voilà vos nouveaux vêtements messieurs .Mettez les !

Les trois hommes ne purent qu'obeir .Tony essaya d'ignorer les regards pervers ...

Présent

"DINOZZO ! DINOZZO !

La voix de son supérieur ramena Tony à la réalité .

"Hm ! Oui boss ?

"Nous sommes arrivé ! Ramasse tes affaires et sors de cette voiture ! Aujourd'hui !

McGee le regarda avec un petit air de pitié . C'est bien la dernière chose qu'il voilait .

Une fois les papiers faits ils montèrent dans l'avion , McGee entre Cait et Ducky , et lui à côté de Gibbs qui en plus s'était approprié l'hublot .

Après deux heures il ne put résister au sommeil .

'Pas de cauchemar , pria Tony , par pitié Odin juste pour cette nuit '

Mais c'est comme si son dieu était vraiment mort .

Avril 1943

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient prisonniers , Ils étaient traité comme des animaux , ne leur accordant aucune intimité , leurs douches étaient pris en commun sous l'oeil attentif de soldats allemands et français . Ils étaient à peine nourris et leurs baraquements n'étaient pas chauffés . Heureusement que c'était le début du printemps .

Daniel et Tony se réchauffèrent l'un l'autre , partageant les couvertures et leurs corps .

"Mon amour , fit Daniel , je suis tellement désolé .

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute .

"J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu as dit que tu ne sentais pas cette mission , dit il tout en caressant les cheveux sombre de son compagnon .

Tony allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte de leur baraquement s'ouvra violemment laissant place à l'officier allemand et trois autres soldat .

Sans cérémonie ils tirèrent Tony du lit .

Daniel aussitôt se mit debout pour le défendre mais un coup dans son estomac le plia en deux .

"Laissez le tranquille ! Ordonna Tony tout en se débattant .

L'officier ricana et s'avança vers lui , puis caressa tendrement le visage de Tony , et sa main glissa jusqu'à la poitrine .

Cela donna la nausée au résistant mais refusa de montrer aucun signe de faiblesse .

"Je crois que cela va être une intéressante soirée ! Fit l'allemand , ramenez le moi dans mes appartements .

Daniel allait de nouveau essayait de défendre son compagnon lorsque les gardes se mirent à le battre .

Tony regarda impuissant son amant sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'est à peine s'il sentit les bras qui le forcèrent à les suivre .

Tony se réveilla en sursaut retenant un cri .

Il se frotta les yeux , essayant d'éliminer les dernières brumes de sommeil puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin qui était en train de dormir et à ce qu'il voyait lui aussi avait un sommeil agité .

Tony était tenté d'embrasser Gibbs à la tempe , peut être pour le rassurer ou se rassurer lui même , mais resta tranquille , il tenait à sa tête .

Quand était il tombé amoureux de Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? Cela restait un mystère , surtout qu'après Daniel il s'était juré de ne plus aimer de mortel .

Le reste du vol passa très vite et finalement l'avion se posa en France .

Une fois la douane passer ils louèrent immédiatement une voiture .

"Et maintenant ? Demanda Cait

"McGee et Ducky vous allez au commissariat de police où ils gardent le corps , et je veux savoir comment dès que tu trouveras ! Dinozzo! Cait !Vous venez avec moi !On prendra un taxi !

"Où ça ?

"A la scène du crime Dinozzo ! A la scène du crime !

"C'est évident ! Répliqua l'agent d'un ton sarcastique , pourquoi perdre notre temps à la recherche d'un hôtel , prendre une douche , manger...

Pour toute réponse il reçut une claque au dos de sa tête .

"Bon dis nous au moins où c'est !

"Près d'un bar , 'Chez Joe'!

L'immortel de 5000 ans regarda d'un air rêveur son verre de bierre que lui avait servi Joe .

Le guetteur regarda son ami avec désapprobation .

"Adam , il n'est que neuf heure du matin et tu en es déjà à ton troisième verre .

"Très bien je prendrais aussi un café irlandais ...

"Adam...

Joe interrompis sa phrase lorsqu'il vit l'air soucieux de Methos .

"Un immortel ?

"Hm , il semblerait .

"C'est peut être Mac .

Pour en être sûr tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'entré du bar pour connaître l'identité de ce mystérieux immortel .

Ils virent trois personnes descendre d'un taxi , deux hommes et une femme .

L'un des hommes avaient les cheveux gris et en voyait tout de suite qu'il était le leader du groupe . Le plus jeune quand à lui eu la même réaction que Methos .

D'un air inquiet il scruta les alentours mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'autre immortel son corps se figea .

"Tu le connais ? Demanda Joe

"Oui .

"Et c'est bon ou mauvais ?

Methos eu son fameux sourire énigmatique .


	3. chap 3

Notes : Merci pour tout vos reviews , désolé je n'ai pas pu écrire plus tôt à cause d'un problème d'ordinateur .

Attention : Il y aura un petit crossover avec Hercules la série , vous saurez pourquoi plus tard. Ce chapitre va aussi dealer avec des thèmes assez sombre , ceci n'est pas pour de jeunes lecteurs .

Chapitre trois .

Joe regarda son ami avec suspicion , se demandant qui était donc cet immortel .

'Methos ?

'Ne t'inquiètes pas Joe c'est un ami , un très bon ami .

'Lequel ?

En effet il voyait deux hommes et une femme .

'Celui qui semble le plus jeune . En ce moment il se fait nommer Tony Dinozzo mais son vrai nom est Ian .

'Quel âge a t'il ?

'Voyons Joe tu ne sais pas que c'est mal poli de demander l'âge de quelqu'un .'

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Methos sorti pour accueillir celui qui fut son élève .

Tony de son côté senti dès son arrivé la présence d'un immortel et se tendit un moment mais dès qu'il vit qui c'était il eut un large sourire .

Sans pensé une seconde il jeta son sac qu'il tenait en bandoulière sur son épaule droite et alla se précipiter dans les bras de son mentor à la stupéfaction des deux autres agents .

'Adam ! Vieille crapule ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

'Hello Tony ! Heureux de voir que je t'ai manqué ! Tu sais si ma présence te gênes je peux toujours aller à Bora Bora , à cette saison il ….

'Arrête ! Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Au fait qui est ton ami ?'

En effet Joe c'était approché pour suivre la conversation .Il avait senti une complicité jamais atteinte entre ces deux immortels . Même pas entre Duncan et Amanda .

'Il s'agit de Joe Dawson , présenta Methos , Joe c'est Tony Dinozzo .

'Dinozzo ! Interrompit Gibbs , au cas où tu l'aurais oublier nous avons un travail à faire .

'Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Excuse le Adam il n'a pas encore pris sa troisième tasse de café aujourd'hui ! AIE !

Gibbs venait de le frapper à la tête .

Methos ria doucement , cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'immortel aussi vivant pas depuis 1945.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''1945 , Bavière

Methos relit le message qu'il avait reçu pour la troisième fois .

Machinalement il allait passer sa main sur ses cheveux lorsqu'il s'arrêta net . C'est vrai on les lui avaient rasé lorsqu'il était prisonnier à Dachau .

L'immortel ferma les yeux , après cinq mille ns d'existence il avait cru avoir vu toute la laideur de l'âme humaine mais il était loin du compte .

Ces camps de la mort étaient la plus horrible chose qui n'avait jamais existé .

Le message venait d'Autolycus et concernait Tony , ce dernier était dans un horrible état .

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait écrit 'viens vite Tony va mal, nous sommes à Dijon'.

Il fallut seulement deux jours pour arriver à destination .

Autolycus l'attendait à la gare un air inquiet sur on visage .

'Methos , merci Zeus tu es enfin ici !

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est il arrivé à Ian ?'

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient monté dans la voiture.

Auto ne répondit pas immédiatement , cette situation le rendait inconfortable . Il avait toujours détesté les difficultés et faire face au vieil immortel en était une .

'Comme tu le sais , commença finalement le voleur , Ia… Tony faisait parti d'un groupe de résistant et…

'Et ?

'Lui , son amant Daniel et un autre furent pris puis emmené dans un camp .

'Que lui ont ils fait ?

'Ils l'ont torturé et violé . Je suis désolé .'

Le grec sembla de plus en plus inconfortable .

'Il y a plus .

'Quoi ?

'Ils ont aussi tué Daniel , et tu sais qu'il fut le seul qu'il ait aimé depuis Iolaus.

'Cela a dut le dévaster !

'Après que le camp fut libéré par les américains , Tony fut accusé par l'autre survivant , un certain Stefan de….

'De quoi ?

'D'avoir couché avec l'ennemi . Il ne portait aucune marque montrant qu'il avait été torturé. Il eut une parodie de procès et on le tondit .Il fut aussi obligé de porté un panneau autours de on cou où il y avait écrit prostitué.

Quand…Quand je l'ai découvert , il faisait nuit , il était nu et au dessus de lui il y avait deux hommes qui étaient en train de…de ..de l'abuser , oui c'est ça . J'ai vu rouge et je les aient tué , tu sais que je ne suis pas d'un naturel violent mais là …

'Je comprend , j'aurais fait pareil crois moi .'

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence pesant .

Finalement ils étaient arrivé devant une petite maisonnée avec cheminée qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville .

Une fois entré dans le salon Methos cru que son cœur allait voler en éclat .

Assis près de la cheminée , les yeux dans le vague et une couverture autours de ses épaules se tenait Tony .

Ses jambes étaient ramassées près de sa poitrine et il ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait senti la présence des deux immortels.

L'ancien soupira , se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Ian , après sa première mort .

Ian avait déplu à un client et pour le punir des soldats Thrace l'on sauvagement viol et l'on saigné à mort .

Pour un guerrier Viking ce fut une mort atroce et humiliante , le privant d'une mort glorieuse au combat .

Finalement Methos pris le corps et attendis qu'il se réveille.

Les premiers mois étaient difficile , il a d'abord fallu que le viking accepte le fait qu'il soit immortel et ensuite il a fallu gagner sa confiance chose qu'il n'a obtenu que cinquante ans plus tard .

Mais c'est parce que lui aussi avait été un esclave de plaisir et été mort à peu près de la même façon qu'une relation de confiance a pu être crée en eux . Ils ne se séparèrent pas avant deux cent ans plus tard , avant Siruis et Kronos.

Et voilà que le cauchemar se répète .

Finalement Methos s'approcha de son cadet et s'assit près de lui .

Tony tremblait mais pas de froid . Finalement , après quelques minutes des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et lorsque Methos mit sa main autours de la taille de Tony ce dernier enfouis sa tête sur la poitrine de son mentor et éclata en sanglot.

Methos lui dit des mots rassurants tout en lui caressant les cheveux et finalement l'autre s'endormit pour un sommeil sans rêve.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aujourd'hui c'est comme si la lumière s'était renaît dans les yeux de Tony et en particulier lorsqu'il regardait l'homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleu.

'Excuse moi Tony mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

'Et bien ….

'Dinozzo , coupa Gibbs , tu n'es pas autorisé à révélé des renseignements aux civils même s'ils sont tes amis.

'Mais patron !

'Ne me le fais pas répéter.

'Gibbs , intervint Cait , ils peuvent être des témoins potentiels.'

Methos porta son attention à la jeune femme , une brune assez jolie et à l'air intelligent mais qui semblait du genre un peu coincée , une MaCleod au féminin .

'Très bien , je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs , elle c'est l'agent Todd et vous connaissez déjà l'agent Dinozzo '

En disant cela il ne put cacher son sentiment de jalousie .

Ce que remarqua Methos , décidément cela allait devenir très intéressant .

'Avant hier soir la police a trouvé près de ce bar le cadavre du colonel Francis Peterson , du corps des marines des Etat Unis.

'Il y a eu un mort près de mon bar ? S'exclama Joe.

'Oui , et j'imagine qu'il n'y ai aucune chance pour que vous ayez remarqué quoique ce soit n'est-ce pas ?

'Désolé mais Adam , un autre ami et moi sommes parti pêcher et nous ne sommes revenus qu'hier soir .

'Je vois .

'Comment est il mort ?

'Nous l'ignorons pour l'instant ….'

Au même moment le portable de Gibbs sonna .

'Gibbs !

'Jethro c'est Ducky .

'Alors tu as pu jeter un œil au cadavre .

'Oh oui , et il est mort d'une façon assez spéciale , cela me fait penser à un cas , oh cela doit bien faire une vingtaine d'année…

'Ducky !

'Oh pardon ! Bon , notre ami le colonel Peterson s'est d'abord fait tiré dessus puis a été décapité .

'Tu veux rire ?

'Hélas non . Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus étranges . Après des examens plus poussé j'ai remarqué que hormis les causes de sa mort il était en parfaite santé , aucun germe , aucune cicatrice ce qui en soit est fort étonnant étant donné son statut militaire .

'C'est toi l'expert ! Et en ce qui concerne les autorités française , tu n'as pas eu trop de mal de t'aménager avec ?

'Bien au contraire , la charmante inspectrice qui dirige l'enquête , Marie Leblanc s'est montrée très serviable . Je suis sûr qu'elle va parfaitement bien s'entendre avec le jeune Anthony à moins bien sûr que…

'Pas maintenant Ducky ! Bon dès qu'on aura fini ici on ira te rejoindre.'

Après qu'il eu raccroché quatre pairs de yeux curieux le regardèrent.

'Notre victime s'est fait tirée dessus puis décapitée.'

A suivre.


	4. chap 4

Merci à tous pour les reviews .

Chapitre quatre :

'Tiré dessus! S'écria Tony.

'Décapité ! Fit Cait de son côté .

Gibbs regarda étrangement son agent , Tony avait l'air plus surpris que l'on ai tiré sur la victime mais pas sur la décapitation .

Puis son regard se porta sur ce fameux Adam qui était resté étrangement calme malgré ces nouvelle , il semblait si détacher .

Après avoir été marié trois fois et être au NCIS depuis pas mal de temps Gibbs avait appris à lire les individus et quelque chose lui disait que ce très cher Adam n'était pas vraiment surpris par les nouvelles .

'Très bien , fit Gibbs , nous avons une scène du crime qui n'attend que nous . Tony tu prends des photo ! Cait tu essayes de voir si notre assassin n'a rien laisser derrière lui .

'Gibbs! Protesta la jeune femme , c'est froid maintenant .

'Raison de plus pour t'y mettre maintenant !Quand à vous messieurs je vous prierais de regagner le bar , je vous poserai des questions plus tard

Tony secoua la tête , décidément son patron ne changera jamais , il peut être un réel bâtard et c'est peut être ça qui lui plaisait le plus.

De leur côté Joe et Methos retournèrent au bar , ils avaient à parler de chose sérieuse .

Si ce Peterson était bien un immortel alors quelqu'un n'avait pas suivi les règles , plus grave encore le coupable pourrait être un mortel voir un guetteur , et cela pourrait déclencher une guerre .

Une fois à l'intérieur Joe entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet .

'Alors , à ton avis de quoi s'agit il ?

'Je ne sais pas , lui répondit l'immortel d'une voix fatiguée, tout ce que je sais c'est que cela ne va rien amené de bon .

'Et en ce qui concerna ton ami ? C'est ton élève ?

'Oui... Joe je sais ce que tu penses , il y a eu Kronos , puis Byron , tu dois penser que tous ceux que j'ai connu sont dans la force obscure mais ce n'est pas le cas de Tony .

Il est ma plus grande fierté , c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu remonter la pente après Kronos même si...lui aussi a connu une expérience difficile .Alors s'il te plaît ne lui saute pas à la gorge.

'Eh du calme ! Fit Joe en levant les mains , si tu dis qu'il est OK alors il est OK .

'Juste comme ça ?

'Juste comme ça .

'Mac pourrait ...

'Et bien je ne suis pas Mac ! Est-ce que j'air l'air d'un coincé et intransigeant boyscout ( pardon pour les fans de MacCleod mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu coincé )

'Non , répondit Methos en riant , et c'est pour ça que je t'aimes .

'Du mal à croire que cela va faire deux ans que je supporte ta vieille carcasse !

'Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir , d'ailleurs tu avais l'air un peu essoufflé , vous les jeunes vous vous fatiguez si vite '

Joe allait lui répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent un crissement de voiture .

Tony et Cait soupirèrent en silence , mis à part quelque trace de sang il n'y avait rien de concret , finalement c'est Cait qui trouva .

'Gibbs , je ne pense pas que le colonel Peterson se soit fait tué ici , par contre on voit bien des traces de pneus assez prononcé , alors peut être que le meurtre a eu lieu ailleurs et a qu'on a jeté le corps ici .

'Mais pourquoi le tueur ferait une telle chose ? Demanda Tony , Cela n'a aucun sens .

'Pas si il y a une raison à cela , dit Gibbs , je crois que Cait tiens quelque chose .'

A ce moment là une voiture de fonction entra dans leur champ de vision et s'arrêta net à côté d'eux .

Une grande femme brune au yeux violet et à la taille élancée en sortie. Elle portait un jean et un parka mais malgré ça on ne pouvait qu'admirer son élégance .

Cait soupira , Tony allait encore faire le beau mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son partenaire à sa plus grande surprise elle ne pu que lire dans ses yeux qu'une chose , de la colère , voir de la haine .

'Marguerite ! S'exclama Tony .

La nouvelle arrivante le regarda étrangement .

'Vous faites erreur , mon nom est Marie Leblanc , Marguerite était mon arrière grand-mère ."

A suivre.


	5. chap 5

Merci pour les reviews , cela me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis lu , merci.

Chapitre Cinq

Cait et Gibbs regardèrent Tony surpris . Comment diable connaissait il le prénom de l'arrière grand-mère de l'inspecteur Leblanc.

Tony quant à lui se repris tout de suite , par les dieux d'Asgard comment allait il se sortir de cette situation ?Finalement Balder l'éclaira de sa sagesse .

'Excusez moi , fit il d'un ton charmeur , je vous ai sans doute confondu avec une autre française que j'ai connu , son nom est Marguerite Durant vous la connaissez ?

'Agent...

'Dinozzo , Tony Dinozzo , lui répondit il avec une voix suave.

'Contrairement à ce que vous pensez la France n'est pas si petite que cela.'

Cait voyons la tension qui émanait entre son collègue et la jeune femme décida d'intervenir.

'Vous parlez parfaitement anglais , sans aucun accent .

'Merci mais je n'ai aucun mérite , ma mère est américaine .C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je serais votre agent de liaison durant votre séjour parmi nous .

GIbbs n'apprécia pas l'offre qui dit agent de liaison dit baby-sitter , chose dont ni lui ni son équipe avait besoin , pourtant il fallait le reconnaître à part Ducky , aucun agent du NCIS ne parlait français.

Qui plus est quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait , la réponse de Tony était trop attendue , son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre , il se trompait rarement .

Tony quant à lui soupira intérieurement , il fallait qu'il continu à faire l'idiot et à faire semblait qu'il ne comprenait ni ne parlait la langue de Molière , chose assez difficile vu qu'il a tout de même passer quelques siècles en France .

'Bien , fit Gibbs , après avoir étudié les lieux nous sommes arrivé à la conclusion que le meurtre n'a pas eu lieu ici . Pourquoi ? Cela reste un mystère mais que je compte bien résoudre .

Je voudrais que vous me fassiez la liste de tout les endroit qu'il a fréquenté , les gens qu'il a vu et...

'Voilà , fit la française tout en lui tendant une feuille qu'elle avait sorti de son sac.

Gibbs plissa les yeux pour lire , évidemment c'était écrit en petit caractère.

'Oublier tes lunettes patron ? Demanda Tony avec son sourire faussement innocent .

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer ceux de Gibbs l'auraient fait immortel ou pas .

'J'ai , continua Leblanc , aussi voulu interroger le propriétaire du bar mais il semblait absent .

'Il est là , dit Gibbs , il dit qu'il ne sait rien .

'Vous le croyez ?

'Non.

Marie le regarda avec un certain respect , elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour les hommes expérimenté qui étaient direct . Elle détestait les play-boy comme ce Dinozzo .

Tony lui n'apprécia pas sa future rivale , Gibbs avait l'air d'apprécier la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle soit l'arrière petite fille de Stefan , et de celle qui lui avait tondu ses cheveux n'arrangeait rien .

Il avait essayer de pardonner mais cela lui était trop difficile .

Ce que les allemands lui avaient fait était terrible mais ce n'était rien comparé à la trahison de Stefan .

Août 1943

Tony essaya de ne pas trembler , il se trouvait dans les quartier de son bourreau pour une autre séance de cauchemar .

Le colonel Wudolf avait trouvé cela très intéressant le fait que sa victime puisse cicatriser aussi vite .

Depuis lors c'était torture , viol collectif et était aussi battu comme plâtre .

La seule chose qui préservait son mental était Daniel .

Il lui avait avoué qu'il était immortel lorsqu'il avait été témoin d'une de ses cicatrisation .

Daniel l'avait juste tenu dans ses bras tout en lui disant qu'il l'aimait .Ils pleurèrent ensemble toute la nuit .

Tony souffrait aussi comme tout les autres de faim et de soif et maigrissait à vu d'oeil .

Par contre on avait pas touché à ses cheveux , l'officier allemand les aimaient .

Et maintenant il devait attendre pour une autre descente aux Hel.(enfer dans la légende Scandinave )

Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il fut surpris de voir à la place du colonel deux soldats allemands .

D'un signe de tête l'un des soldat lui ordonna de les suivre .

Une fois dehors il cru que son coeur allait cesser de battre .

A genoux devant lui se tenait Daniel , les mains attaché derrière le dos et à côté de lui l'air perdu avec une arme à la main se trouvait Stefan .

Devant eux il y avait le nazi qui arborait un sourire cruel .

'Le jeu est simple , fit il , si monsieur Leblanc tue ce terroriste il prouvera sa loyauté envers notre bien aimé Furher et pourra sortir d'ici pour aller rejoindre sa famille sinon il sera considéré lui même comme un terroriste . Le choix est simple non ?

Ni Tony ni Daniel n'en crurent leurs oreilles , Stefan allait refuser , n'est-ce pas ?

Stefan quant à lui trembla de tout ses membres , l'offre était si tentante . Après tout il devait subvenir aux besoin de sa famille et mourir par balle serait moins douloureux que de mourir de faim , non ?

A sa plus grande frayeur Tony le vit enlever le cran de sûreté et diriger l'arme en direction de la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait .

'NON ! Hurla le viking , je t'en prie ne fait pas ça .

'Je suis désolé , j'ai une femme et des enfants , lui répondit l'autre les larmes aux yeux .

'Si tu fais ça je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Ni à toi ni à toute ta famille!

Bang ! Trop tard .

De nos jours.

Non il ne l'aimait pas du tout !

A suivre .


	6. chap 6

Merci pour tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent leurs encouragements .

Chapitre six :

De la vitre du bar Methos et Joe assistaient de loin à la conversation entre les agents du NCIS et la nouvelle arrivante .

L'immortel était intrigué par la réaction de son élève . Il avait apris depuis longtemps à lire son langage du corps et celui-ci montrait que son ami semblait énervé voir furieux depuis l'arrivé de la jeune femme.

Sentant que Ian aurait besoin de soutien Methos sorti du bar et s'avança rapidement vers les enquêteurs.

'Tony ! appela t'il .

Lorsque Tony se tourna vers lui Methos s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas tromper . Les yeux du viking étaient comme hantés , le visage légèrement pâle et seulement lui pouvait le remarquer .

'Eh Adam ! répondit Tony , voici l'inspecteur Marie Leblanc .

'Enchanté , fit aimablement Methos .

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus .

'Moi de même , répondit la française . Vous êtes le propriétaire du bar ?

'Non , je suis un régulier de la maison , vous savez bières gratuites .

'Vous ne payez pas vos consommations ?

'Adam et le propriétaire du bar sont amis , expliqua Tony .

'Et vous n'avez rien vu qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

'Inspecteur Leblanc , comme Joe et moi l'avons déjà déclaré nous étions partie à la pêche par conséquent nous n'étions pas là.

'Bien , fit Gibbs , Cait tu vas avec l'inspecteur Leblanc au commissariat , voit ce que Ducky à trouvé de plus et demande à McGee de venir nous trouvez Tony et moi rue des Orfèvres.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a là-bas ? Demanda la jeune femme .

'Quand je le saurais je te le dirais .'

L'agent Todd poussa un soupir exaspéré , parfois Gibbs se comportait comme s'il était encore dans l'armée , on obeit d'abord et on demande ensuite .

'Attendez une minute , protesta Leblanc , je dois vous accompagnez …

'Inutile , refusa Gibbs , on se débrouillera sans vous .

'Vous ne parlez même pas français .

'Mais moi si , intervint Methos dans un parfais français .

'Vous êtes un civil !

'Il vient ! Dit Gibbs .On prend votre voiture monsieur Pierson .

'Mi coche y su coche .'

Gibbs essaya de cacher un sourire , malgré je degrés d'intimité qu'il partageait avec Dinozzo ce gars n'était pas si mal .

Une fois que Adam ait prévenu Joe de son départ , tous trois roulèrent rue des Orfèvres .

'Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouvez là-bas patron ? Demanda Dinozzo .

'D'après cette feuille un certain Karl Weber , spécialiste en Antiquité .

'Hm ! Prend la droite , dit machinalement Tony , de l'autre côté c'est un cul de sac .'

Voyons que les dires étaient exacte Gibbs regarda étrangement son subordonné .

'Tu as l'air de bien connaître le quartier .'

Tony s'enfonça au fond de son siège , il venait de faire une gaffe .

'Déjà venu une fois , vacances .'

Mais l'ex marines ne sembla pas convaincu .

Tony jeta un œil désespéré à son ami de toujours mais ce dernier pris un air totalement dégagé .

'Methos , Pensa Tony , vieux bâtard .'

Puis tout haut .

'Che i dei gli rendono impotenti !'(Que les dieux te rendent impuissants .)

'Integendeel hebben zij me bedorven , répondit Methos avec un large sourire .( Au contraire ils m'ont gâté .)

Gibbs abasourdi n'en revenait pas , Tony lui avait bien caché ses dons de langues . Il avait reconnu l'italien mais pas l'autre langue .

Devant le regard interrogateur Methos intervint .

'C'est du Néerlandais , lui expliqua t'il .

'J'ignorais que Dinozzo connaissait l'italien et encore moins le Néerlandais.'

Quelque part il se sentait trahis que son agent ait pu lui cacher une telle chose . Quels autres secrets gardait il loin de lui ?

Finalement après voir dû traversé un embouteillage monstre Methos se gara devant une petite boutique d'antiquité , à la façade de la boutique il y'avait un panneau où il y était écrit en lettres dorés 'Die sammlung von Weber ' ( La collection de Weber .

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils furent saisi immédiatement par la beauté d'objets d'art que possédait l'antiquaire mais ce qui retint surtout l'attention de Tony c'est une lance , vieille de plusieurs siècles et dont les caractéristiques correspondaient à ceux des lances des Vikings , leurs armes de prédilection .

Automatiquement il s'empara de l'arme , vérifia son poids et s'exerça avec .

C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté sa tribu , il se rappelait comment dès l'âge de dix ans lui et les autres futurs guerriers s'entraînaient à la lance et à l'épée espérant après leur mort aller au Valhalla en attendant le Ragnarok , la fin du crépuscule des dieux , où les dieux d'Asgard aidaient pard des héros combattront les géants de glace ainsi que Loki et ses enfants .

Trop pris par ses souvenirs il ne fit pas attention au regard de plus en plus soupçonneux de Gibbs ni à l'arrivé d'un homme âgé au front dégarni .

'Gunten tag messieurs , en quoi puis-je vous servir ?

'Agent Gibbs , fit l'agent en montrant sa carte , voici l'agent Dinozzo et monsieur Pierson .

'Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous agent Gibbs .

'Tout comme le colonel Peterson oui .

'Ah ce cher Francis , un homme bien cultivé je dois dire sachant parfaitement perler ma langue maternelle .

Cela doit bien faire quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas vu .

'Il est mort .

'Hm ! Cela explique tout . Mais bon je ne suis pas surpris , je l'avais prévenu .

'De quoi l'avez-vous prévenu ?

'De ne pas partir à la recherche de l'anneau du nain du Niebelungenlied , l'anneau qui fut maudit .

'Le fou ! S'exclama Tony , il était à la recherche de l'anneau maudit par le nain Alberich ?

Deux paires de yeux le regardèrent surpris .

A suivre .


	7. chap 7

Notes : merci encore pour les reviews .

Chapitre sept

'Vous connaissez la légende de l'anneau ? Demanda Webber plus que surpris . Il avait toujours pensé que la seule culture que l'américain moyen connaissait était celle de son pays .

'Oui , poursuivit Tony , Tout commença lorsque des dieux d'Asgard dont faisait parti Odin lui même ainsi que Loki et Hoenir partirent pour Midgard , c'était le nom qu'avait la terre des hommes . Lors de cette expédition Loki tua une loutre avec une pierre .

Les trois dieux transportèrent l'animal puis arrivèrent dans une ferme et offrirent de partager la viande avec leurs hôtes mais la loutre était en fait Otter le fils du fermier Hreidmar . Avec ses deux autres fils Fafnir et Regin , il lia les pieds et les mains des dieux et les affaiblirent .

Odin défendirent leur cause et finalement le fermier fixa un prix de dédommagement , assez d'or pour couvrir l'endroit et l'envers de la peau de la loutre .

Mais cette dernière était doté de pouvoir magique et pouvait être étendue sans fin .

Ce fut Loki qui alla chercher l'or les deux autre dieux restèrent en otage .

Loki descendit le long d'un labyrinthe de tunnels ruisselant et atteignit un lac souterrain où il captura un gros brochet . Mais ce n'était pas un simple animal , il s'agissait du nain Andvari , le personnage le plus riche de Midgard . Sous la menace , Andvari céda son trésor qui comprenait un anneau magique en or , mais furieux jeta un sort à l'anneau qui causerait la perte à celui qui la porterait .

De retour à la ferme Loki parla du sort .

Peu de temps après le fermier fut tué par son fils Fafnir qui se transforma en dragon . Il fut lui même tué par le héros Sigurd qui par la suite fut aussi assassiné .

'Mais , fit l'antiquaire , ce n'est bien sûr qu'une légende .'

Tony ne paraissait pas convaincu , durant son enfance on lui avait appris à craindre et vénéré les dieux d'Asgard en particulier Odin . Il croyait à ses histoires et légendes .

'Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Peterson ? Demanda Dinozzo , avait il un indice ?

'En fait il semblerait qu'il avait un associé , il m'a même dit que c'était un bon connaisseur attiré par l'or .

Il s'agirait d'un grec , Autoclos , apolycos ...

'Autolycos .'

Gibbs était resté silencieux mais son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse , certains faits concernant son agent était troublant .

1: Dinozzo semblait parler plusieurs langues , ancienne et moderne .

2: Il semblait connaître par coeur la mythologie nordique.

3: Il connaissait le nom de l'associé du colonel Peterson .

Quant aux deux immortels ils se regardèrent mutuellement , si Autolycos était dans le coup cela voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer .

Ils aimaient le voleur mais parfois avec lui les ennuis venait .

Tony se rappel du jour où il avait dû se sauver en vêtements de femme à cause d'une des idées de génie du grec .Mais quelle idée aussi de vouloir voler l'empereur du Japon .

'Et cet Autolycos , fit Gibbs , où peut on le trouver ?

'Je l'ignore , je n'ai qu'un numéros de portable ., un moment s'il vous plait'

Webber se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique pour en sortir cinq minutes plus tard .

'Voilà , c'est le 06.32.45.78.12.'

Gibbs prit son portable et fit le numéros mais personne ne répondit .

'McGee va tracer le numéros , nous avons un suspect !

'Eh Gibbs tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne , après tout il y a de grande chance pour qu'il n'y soit pour rien .'

Gibbs s'avança dans son espace vitale et le regarda froidement , il avait ce regard ne discute pas avec moi .

C'était une cause perdue mais après tout cela lui donnera une raison de revoir son vieil ami .

Lui et Methos ont toujours étaient là pour lui et si Atolycos s'était encore mis dans une situation délicate à lui de l'en sortir .

Sirius regarda avec nostalgie l'anneau de son ancien esclave Ian qu'il avait trouvé autours du cou de ce grec , ce Iolaus .

Bientôt il récupéra sa propriété et l'anneau d'Andvari sera à lui .

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

A tous désolée du retard mais je viens de finir mes examens , en tous cas merci pour les reviews et voci la suite .

Chapitre huit 

Durant le trajet en direction du commissariat de police , Gibbs , Methos et Tony n'avaient pas échanger un seul mot . Depuis l'interrogatoire de Weber une certaine tension s'était crée en particulier lorsque l'ex sergent découvrit que Tony connaissait l'associé de la victime .

Tony quant à lui se trouvait dans une situation inconfortable , Gibbs était tout sauf un idiot , et un moment ou un autre il sera obliger de lui dire la vérité du moins une partie .

''Bon , fit Methos , je vous dépose puis je vais aller bosser .

'Tu travails ? Fit Tony sur un ton moqueur , qu'à tu fais de ta grande ambition .

'Hélas je n'ai trouvé personne qui voulait m'entretenir ! Lui répondit l'immortel sur un ton mélodramatique .

'Quel pitié vraiment , continua Tony sur le même to léger . En fait tu enseignes toujours ?

'Hn , oui , et mes élèves m'adorent .

'Ne me dis pas que tu leur a parlé de ta théorie sur Jules César et Marc-Antoine !

'Eh ! Fit Methos indigné , ce n'est pas une théorie mais la stricte vérité et cela à beaucoup plus à mes étudiants !

'Garçon ou fille ?

'surtout aux filles , admit l'ancien immortel '.

Gibbs suivit leur conversation avec intérêt , plus le temps passé plus il découvrait une forte complicité entre les deux hommes .

Finalement arrivé à destination Methos déposa les deux agents du NCIS puis s'en alla .

Cait les attendait à l'accueil , l'air exaspéré .

'Où est Leblanc ? Demanda Gibbs .

'A la morgue avec Ducky .Au fait merci beaucoup , pendant que Tony et toi vous vous baladiez tranquillement j'au dû rester avec mademoiselle je sais mieux que tout le monde .

'Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer , constata Tony .

'Elle a ce petit air supérieur , tient je préférais accepter un rendez-vous avec toi que rester seule dix minutes avec elle !Et puis….'

Cait hésita un moment , ne voulant pas tout dire .

'Shoot Cait ! Ordonna Gibbs .

'Tu sais que j'aime taquiné Tony , même si cela va parfois un peu trop loin mais là …

'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

'Elle m'a demandé le cas le plus étrange sur lequel nous avons travailler et je lui ai parler de la fois où…où Tony a embrassé Voss , désolée .'

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air sincère , Gibbs décida de laisser passer mais il sentit qu'il y avait autre chose .

'Et…

'Elle a fait quelques remarques assez déplaisantes , Tony je suis vraiment désolée . !'

L'immortel soupira , pour un ancien agent secret Cait pouvait parler sans vraiment réfléchir , mais bon le mal était fait .

''Pas ta faute Cait , lui rassura Tony , elle n'a pas trop l'air de m'apprécier et crois moi le sentiment est réciproque .''

Cait le regarda ahuris , d'habitude Tony aime flirter avec les jolies femmes , pourquoi ce changement d'attitude .

Elle était sur le point de le lui demander lorsqu'elle vit la concernée s'avançait vers eux .

''Alors ? Demanda t'elle .''

Ce fut Gibbs qui répondit .

''D'après un antiquaire du nom de Webber , la victime s'intérressait de très près à un anneau , qui plus est il avait un associé du nom d'Autolycos ?

'Un partenariat qui aurait mal tourné ?

'Sûrement pas ! Intervint Tony .

'Il semblerait aussi , continua l'autre homme , que Tony puisse connaître cet Autolycos.

'C'est un vieil ami , répondit simplement l'immortel , il peut jongler à la limite de l'égalité mais ce n'est pas un assassin !

'Les gens changent , remarqua la française .

'Pas lui ! Lui répondit il sur un ton dur .Ecoute Gibbs , je vais essayer de le contacter , mais ne met pas déjà un mandat d'arrêt sur lui , ok ? Sinon personne ne le retrouvera .

'Bien , concéda Gibbs , tu as jusqu'à demain , en attendant allons voir ce que Ducky a trouvé''.

Ils se dirigèrent donc à la morgue où le médecin légiste les attendaient .

''Alors Ducky !

'Comme je l'ai déjà dit , la constitution de ce cadavre est remarquable , ses poumons sont parfaitement sains , aucune cicatrice , rien .

'Heures de la mort ?

'Durant ses dernières quarante huit heures .''

Tony qui avait suivi leur conversation d'une oreille distraite se dirigea près du cadavre sans tête , il était de haute stature avec de larges épaules , sa peau était sombre et sur son avant bras était tatoué un ange qui pleurait .

Tony étudia de plus près le tatouage , il le connaissait , c'était celui de Paolo.

Gibbs vit pâlir son subordonné , concerné il s'approcha de lui puis posa une main sur son épaule ce qui fit sursauter l'autre homme .

Lorsque Tony tourna la tête , il fut surpris de le voir pleurer .

A suivre .


	9. Chapter 9

Notes : merci pour vos encouragements.

Chapitre neuf :

Capitainerie de Bahia , Brésil : 1618 

La nuit était douce , tout le monde dormais dans la demeure du gouverneur Joge Alvarez , tout sauf deux hommes qui y pénétrèrent en douce .

L'un avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux vert , l'autre avait les cheveux sombres ainsi que ses yeux et portait une moustache .

''Autolycos , fit celui qui avait les yeux verts , tu es sûr de ton coup ?

'Mais oui Ian , tu peux me faire confiance .

'Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Antonio , bon quel est le plan déjà ?

'On crée une diversion , tu libères les esclaves et je vide le coffre .

'Et évidemment une bonne partie sera redistribué aux esclaves .

'Bien sûr voyons , ne suis-je pas Autolycos , le roi des voleurs , qui vole les riches pour donner aux pauvres mais bien sûr je dois bien tiré ma part pour vivre .

'Bien sûr , ironisa son compagnon .

'Hé , c'est moi qui est tout appris à Robin des Bois .

'Si ma mémoire est bonne , après le retour du roi Richard , tu t'es largement servi dans les caisses royales non ?

'Un petit acompte pour mes précieux services .'

Antonio secoua le tête , son ami était irrécupérable .

Tous deux furent sur le point de se séparer lorsqu'ils sentirent la présence d'un immortel .

Soudain un grand noir aux yeux doré apparut , il avait le visage anguleux , un nez fin et sa carrure était impressionnante , et sur son avant bras était tatoué un ange en larmes .

'Boa tarde ( bonsoir ) , il est un peu tard pour se promener par ici , à moins bien sûr que l'on soit voleurs de chevaux ou d'esclaves .A moins que vous soyez venu pour autre chose.

'Paolo , fit un vieil homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu , calme toi , l'homme à la moustache est celui dont je t'ai parlé , ils sont venu nous aider à nous libéré .

'C'est exact , reprit Autolycos , vous êtes prêt ?

'Attends , pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? Peut être que vous travaillez pour le gouverneur .

'Paolo c'est ça ? Fit Antonio , tu nous as senti , tu sais qui nous sommes .

'Je vous ai senti c'est vrai , mais je ne sais pas pourquoi .

'Es-tu mort récemment ?

'Oui , mais notre sorcier m'a ramener parmi les vivants .

'Il n'a rien fait de pareil , tu es tout simplement immortel tout comme mon ami et moi .

'Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?'

Sans un mot le viking sorti un poignard se coupa au poignet , quelques secondes plus tard la coupure disparus devant deux regard stupéfaits .

'Tu n'es pas naît esclave n'est-ce pas ?

'Non , je suis né homme libre et était un guerrier dans mon pays .

'Quant à moi j'étais le fils du chef de ma tribu jusqu'à qu'à l'âge de quinze ans des hommes viennes détruire mon village et me réduise en esclavage , ne devenant par la suite qu'un objet à leurs yeux . Mon ami ici présent lui aussi lutte depuis des siècles contre l'esclavage , même si ses méthodes peuvent paraître peu orthodoxe , je dirais même suspecte …

'Hey !

'Néanmoins , on peut toujours compter sur lui , ajouta t'il avec un sourire charmeur .

'Très bien , mais si vous nous trahissez j'aurais vos têtes .

'Je croyais qu'il était nouveau ? Fit le voleur avec un air innocent .

Par Thor ce grec va avoir sa mort .

De nos jour .

'Tony ! Tony ! Dinozzo !

'Oh oui patron ?'

Gibbs soupira , d'abord les larmes et ensuite son agent qui semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs .

'Tout va comme tu veux ?

'Sûr , pourquoi tu demandes ?

'Peut être parce que tu pleures .

'Hein !'

Tony toucha sa joue qui était mouillée de larmes , merde il avait perdu ça , et devant Gibbs en plus .

'Je …Je dois être allergique à quelque chose , bon je vais te cherché Autolycos .'

Et Tony sorti de la pièce presque en courant .

Gibbs jeta un œil à son autre agent , qui lui fit signe du menton de le suivre , l'agent Todd sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son collègue .

C'est vrai que de temps en temps ils se sautaient à la gorge mais ils étaient aussi frères d'armes et puis elle aimait bien leurs jeux et taquineries . Evidemment elle ne l'admettra jamais même avec une arme sur la tempe .

Gibbs parti donc voir ce qui diable n'allait pas avec Dinozzo.

A suivre .


	10. Chapter 10

Notes : merci pour tous vos encouragements et pardon pour ne pas écrire plus souvent mais je suis occupée .

Chapitre dix :

Tony sorti du commissariat en courant , des larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout moment .

Il avait perdu son masque et devant les autres en plus , mais Paolo avait été un si grand ami , parfois partageant leur corps lorsqu'ils se sentaient trop seuls sans pour autant être amoureux l'un de l'autre .

Tout les deux partageaient un même passé d'esclave , tous les deux étaient morts esclaves .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Brésil , Bahia : 1618

Le plan était simple , Antonio et Paolo devaient libérés les esclaves , Autolycos voleraient l'argent .

Comme diversion , Antonio mettrait le feu aux champs de café et tandis que les propriétaires seront occuper par l'incendie ils pourront faire partir les esclaves .

La première partie du plan marcha à la perfection , Autolycos s'empara sans problème de voler l'argent , quant à Antonio et Paolo , ils purent libérés les esclaves mais au moment où ils allaient se diriger vers la forêt , le contremaître les surprit .

Il arma sa carabine et Paolo fut touché en pleine poitrine .

Une large tâche de sang commença à apparaître et petit à petit son souffle de vie disparut .

Antonio s'empara de son pistolet et tira sur le contremaître .

Ensuite les deux immortels se dépêchèrent de se dirigé vers la forêt avec les esclaves , Antonio avec le mort sur son épaule .

Une fois dans la forêt ils se reposèrent quelques secondes puis Antonio prit vite une décision . Paolo allait se réveillait bientôt et il fallait à tout pris que les autres ne sachent pas ce qu'il était .

''Auto , tu prends les autre à l'endroit convenu , je vais trouver un endroit pour enterrer ce pauvre Paolo .''

Son ami hocha la tête , comprenant très bien la situation .

Juste après leur départ Paolo se réveilla .

''Bienvenu chez les vivants'', dit simplement le viking .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gibbs essaya de garder son sang froid , Tony était sorti pour aller on ne sait où.

Espérant qu'il ne s'était pas trop éloigné l'agent le rechercha frénétiquement dehors , pour finalement le trouver prendre un taxi , preuve qu'il était trop énervé pour conduire lui même .

Gibbs prit la voiture qu'ils avaient loué et suivit le taxi jusqu'au cimetière .

Gibbs passa la main sur ses cheveux gris se demandant ce que Dinozzo pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil .

Grâce à son entraînement dans les marines , il put suivre Tony sans se faire remarquer .

Finalement il vit Tony s'agenouiller devant une tombe .

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit mais dès que Tony commença à parler il regretta sans indiscrétion .

''Bonjours Daniel , fit Tony , je sais que cela fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas venu te voir mais cette ville me rappel trop de mauvais souvenirs .

Tu me manques tu sais et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ta mort est ma faute .Ils savaient qu'en te tuant ils pouvaient me briser .''

Tony se mit à sangloter .

''Et ils avaient raison ,Oh Daniel , j'ai failli me perdre .Mais j'ai un autre regret , c'est de ne pas t'avoir aimé comme tu le méritais et il serait tant que tu sache pourquoi . Avant toi j'ai connu l'autre moitié de mon âme , il s'appelait Iolaus , je me souviendrais toujours de l'éclat de ses yeux bleus quant il riait où racontait une de ses fameuses histoire , j'aimais plongé ma main dans ses boucles blondes et surtout m'allongé près de lui . Notre amour était si grand que nous nous sommes engagés , je lui ai donné l'anneau de ma famille et lui son médaillon . C'était sa plus grande preuve d'amour car il ne le quittait jamais . Il est mort peu de temps après , j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'effondrer . Et puis je t'ai connu mais ce n'était pas la même chose .

Par Thor je me suis senti tellement coupable à ta mort .''

Gibbs fronça les sourcils , par Thor ? Et qui donc pouvait s'appeler comme le neveu d'Hercule .

( Ici on pense que Iolaus est le neveu d'Hercule mais pour suivre la série on va dire qu'on fait on a retenu que Iolaus était son neveu alors qu'en réalité c'était son meilleur ami .)

Gibbs fut sur le point de se faire connaître lorsqu'il vit Tony se tendre .

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme de grande taille , aux cheveux sombre et au visage de couteau s'approcha.

''Tien , tien , qu'est-ce que le chat vient d'attraper ? ''

Tony se mit immédiatement debout , les yeux enflammés par la haine .

''Siruis !

' Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas Ian ? Mon magnifique esclave , mon précieux catamite .''

Tony fou de rage se précipita vers celui qui avait abusé de lui physiquement et sexuellement pendant quatre siècle .

Gibbs lui n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles .

A suivre .


	11. Chapter 11

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , j'espère que vous continuerais à aimer .

Chapitre onze :

Tony fonça immédiatement sur son ancien maître , aveuglé par la colère . Oubliant qu'il n'avait pas d'épée il plongea sa main dans son manteau pour ne rencontrer que le vide .

Siruis profita d'un moment d'inattention pour sortir la sienne et se diriger sur la gorge de l'autre immortel .

''Ts ! Ts ! Nous somme sur un lieu sacré au cas où tu l'aurais oublier .

'Cela ne t'as jamais arrêter ! Répondit Tony d'une voix calme .

'Tu parles de la fois où je t'ai pris dans le temple de Seth , je dois avouer que ce jour là tu t'es surpassé mon joli esclave .

Aussi bien mort que vivant . Mais je ne t'ai pas pris ta tête , n'est-ce pas ?

'Dis moi juste ce que tu veux !

'Deux choses , toi et l'anneau .''

Tony pâlit , Siruis voulait l'anneau ? Alors cela voudrait dire que…

''C'est toi qui a tué Paolo .

'Le pauvre petit naif , personne ne lui avait dit que certaines personnes ne suivaient pas les règles ?''

Gibbs avait du mal à suivre la conversation , mais il retint que non seulement son agent était en danger mais en plus l'homme avec l'épée venait d'avouer un meurtre .

Il tira son arme de l'holster et fut sur le point de se découvrir lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu mettre la main dans sa poche pour en retirer un objet , il s'agissait d'un anneau en or avec de délicats ornements .

La réaction de Tony le surprit . Son agent en voyant l'anneau tomba à genoux , les larmes aux yeux .

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Tony.

'Je vois que tu as reconnu ce magnifique objet . Je dois dire que j'ai été vraiment surpris de le voir sur un autre cou que le tien .

'Io…Iolaus ! ''

Iolaus et lui en gage d'amour avaient échangé leur bien le plus précieux , il avait donné à son amour l'anneau et Iolaus son médaillon qu'il ne quittait jamais . Aphrodite elle même les avaient unis .

Ioalus était mort deux mois plus tard .

Methos , Autolycus et même Hercule lui avait dit qu'il était mort en combattant les soldats d'Héra .

''Co…comment ?

'Tu veux dire que ton cher mentor ne t'as pas dis comment ton compagnon est mort ? Hm je dois dire que tu as un très bon goût , tout à fait délicieux .

'Quoi ?

'Son sang était presque aussi parfait que le tien et son corps m'a vraiment donné beaucoup de plaisir . Ce qui est dommage c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à brisé son esprit comme je l'ai fait avec le tien mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a fallu quarante ans pour ça .''

Tony ne voulait pas entendre plus , il ne voulait pas penser à ce que l'homme qu'il aimait à subit . Iolaus était un guerrier , sa mort aurait dû être digne de lui , non dans la disgrâce comme lui.

Furieux il se ressaisit , il allait venger sa mort ici et maintenant qu'importe ces stupides règles .

Siruis le menaçait toujours de son épée mais à une distance moindre , il en profita pour frapper avec son pied la main et l'arme s'envola loin de son propriétaire .

Il se mit en position de combat , prêt à attaquer à tout moment mais Siruis sortit un petit calibre et lui tira dessus en pleine poitrine .

''A plus tard mon petit esclave '', dit Siruis en partant .

Gibbs quant à lui vit avec horreur Tony se faire tirer dessus , restant plusieurs secondes cloué sur place .

Puis reprenant ses esprits il courut vers son agent et s'agenouilla près de lui .

Il avait encore les yeux ouverts .

''Gi…Gibbs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

'Chut ! Calme toi je vais appeler une ambulance .

'Pas…Pas la peine patron , la blessure est mortelle .

'La ferme Dinozzo , tu ne vas pas mourir compris !

'S'il te plaît , quand je mourrais attends quelques minutes , promets le moi .

'Dinozzo …

'Promets le moi !

'C'est promis Tony .''

Aussitôt Tony rendit son dernier soupir .

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Gibbs , tu ne peux pas mourir Tony c'est un ordre !''

Mais seul le silence lui répondit .Il prit alors le corps de Tony dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer .

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le corps de Tony se mit à faire des soubresauts puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent devant le regard ébahis de Gibbs.

''Euh ! Patron je crois qu'on devrais discuter .''

A suivre .


	12. Chapter 12

Notes : Merci pour tous vos encouragements et oui Gibbs va avoir quelques réponses .

Chapitre douze

Gibbs en voyant Tony revivre tomba sur ses fesses , totalement abasourdis .

Tony quant à lui était vraiment embarrassé , il allait devoir fournir des explications , tout d'un coup une pensée traversa son esprit .

Depuis quand était il là et qu'a t'il entendu ?

''Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Dinozzo ?

'Avant je dois savoir depuis quand tu es là ?

'Depuis le début .

'Je vois .

'J'attend !

'Très bien , en trois mots je suis immortel .

'Dinozzo , est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir plaisanter ?

'Tu voulais la vérité non ? J'ai quatre mille ans et je ne peux pas mourir .

'Dinozzo…

'Tu viens de me voir mourir non ?''

Gibbs soupira , c'est vrai , il y a quelques instant Tony n'avait aucun souffle de vie et là il se réveille comme si de rien n'était .

''Gibbs je sais que c'est assez difficile à avaler mais c'est la vérité comme tu peux le voir . Ecoute peut on discuter de ça ailleurs ?

'Bien , mais on en discutera .''

Oh de ça l'immortel on était certain .

Une fois devant la voiture Tony monta sur le siège du conducteur . Gibbs voulu protesté , c'était toujours lui qui conduisait mais Tony devait avoir une destination précise en tête , il le laissa donc faire .

Une fois la voiture démarré l'ex marines commença son interrogatoire .

''Très bien , tu es un immortel de quatre mille ans , comment as tu découvert que tu en étais un ? L'as tu toujours su ?

'Je l'ai découvert à ma première mort , au début j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait .

'Comment es tu mort ?

'Je préfère ne pas répondre à ça .

'Dinozzo !

'Je ne veux pas répondre à ça , répéta l'immortel sur un ton crispé .

'Ecoute Tony…

'Ian , mon véritable prénom est Ian .

'Ian comment ?

'Les vikings n'avaient pas vraiment de nom de famille .

'Viking hein ? C'est comme ça que tu connaissais la légende de l'anneau .

'L'anneau a une très forte symbolique pour mon peuple .

'Pourquoi avoir changé de Prénom ?

'J'ai dû m'adapter au fil des siècle .

'Pourquoi Anthony ?

'A cause du père Antonio Velasquez , je l'ai connu lors de la grande inquisition , c'était un réformateur qui visait le progrès . Il a été jugé comme hérétique et fut condamné au bûcher .''

Tout en parlant Tony s'était dirigé vers le bar de Joe .Gibbs l'interrogea du regard mais il se contenta de secouer la tête .

Il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la portière lorsque Gibbs agrippa son bras . Tony se dégagea brutalement .

''Ne me touche pas !

'Du calme Tony , je voulais juste te parler .

'Très bien ne me touche plus par surprise comme ça !Que voulais tu dire ?

'Je voulais juste savoir ce que l'on fait ici .

'Revoir mon mentor Methos .

'Quoi ?''

Tony sorti de la voiture sans rien dire de plus quand à Gibbs il découvrit une facette de la personnalité de son agent qu'il ne connaissait pas , une personnalité torturé .

Et pourquoi était il sur la défensive en ce qui concerne sa mort ? Et pourquoi a t'il réagit de cette façon à son touché ?

A suivre .


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour toutes vos reviews , cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je suis lu.

Chapitre treize

En entrant Tony et Gibbs constatèrent qu'il y avait un nouveau venu accoudé au bar discutant avec Joe et Adam .

C'était un grand brun de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt au yeux marrons.

CE dernier s'était tendu à leur arrivé et avait glissé sa main sous son long manteau noir .

Tony soupira devant l'action de cet immortel et avant que Joe ou son compagnon ne puissent dire quoique ce soit il se retrouva nez à nez avec le brun .

''Je suis Duncan MacLeod du clan MacLeod ., dit le grand brun''.

Tony ne lui accorda qu'un regard rapide , pour qu'ensuite se diriger vers son mentor .

Duncan en voyant ça se planta devant le viking , ses intentions étaient clair il voulait protégè le plus vieil immortel d'un potentiel ennemi .

''Mac , soupira Methos alias Adam , laisse le passer c'est un ami .''

Le highlander haussa les sourcils.

''Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit vraiment une recommandation Adam , généralement tes amis ou connaissance que j'ai connu ont à chaque fois fini par être dangereux.

'Pas cette fois ci , il est sûr.

'N'en soit pas si certain , dit Tony , Methos .

'Tony ! Fit Methos surpris , qu'est-ce que…

'Au fait ne t'en fait pas pour mon patron , coupa l'agent du NCIS , il m'a vu mourir aujourd'hui , de la main de Sirius.''

Methos , pâlit , à la rage évidente de son élève il était certain que Sirius avait parlé .

Trop stupéfait par les nouvelles il ne vit pas le poing de Tony arrivé en plein sur sa mâchoire .

''Espèce de bâtard , pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi ? J'avait le droit de savoir !

'Ecoute !

'Non toi tu écoutes ! As tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait d'apprendre que l'être que j'ai aimé est mort de façon si dégradante ? Et en plus par la personne qui a fait ça ?

'J'avais peur que si je te disais la vérité tu tenterais de le venger .

'J'aurais venger Iolaus !

'Non Tony ! Sirius t'aurais repris et il aurait achever ce qu'il avait commencé ,te détruire ! Et je ne pouvais pas te perdre ! A l'époque toi seul réussissait à ma garder sain et je ne pouvais pas te perdre . Tu peux me traiter d'égoiste , de bâtard , de tous ce que tu veux , ça m'est égal ! Si c'était à refaire je recommencerais .''

A ces mots Dinozzo tomba sur ses genoux et d'un geste rageur frappa le sol avec ses poings , puis sanglota .

''Il est mort comme moi Methos , dans la honte .''

Gibbs qui s'était tenu à l'écart de la conversation décida que c'était le moment d'intervenir .

Il s'approcha de son agent puis….le frappa sur la tête .

''Patron !

'Ecoute Dinozzo , pour le moment je ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se passe , pour le moment , mais il est hors de question que je te laisse t'apitoyer ! Il est évident que ce Sirius est dangereux est bien qu'immortel non au-dessus des lois , alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être l'agent ennuyeux , immature et dragueur que j'ai fini par supporter compris !''

Tous restèrent sans voix puis sans prévenir Methos se mit à rire .

''Oh Tony je ne sais pas où tu l'as dénicher mais tu ferais mieux de le garder .''

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre quatorze

Mac regarda le nouveau venu avec une certaine méfiance . Après la crise de tout à l'heure , celui qui se faisait appeler Tony resta silencieux .

Methos quant à lui avait un regard coupable .

Finalement Tony brisa le silence .

''Je connais l'identité de la victime , il s'agit da Paolo .

'Tu en es sur ! S'exclama son mentor .

'J'ai reconnu le tatouage .C'est Sirius qui l'a tué .

'Pour quelle raison ?

'Il voulait l'anneau maudit , heureusement il n'a pas réussi à l'obtenir . A mon avis Autolycus doit l'avoir .''

L'écossais fronça les sourcils , dans quel pétrin Methos s'est il encore fourré .

''Autolycus hein ? Un autre Kronos ? ''

Un ange passa soudainement dans la salle .

'Mac ! Cria Joe , tu n'as pas le droit de …

'Vraiment interrompis le highlander , pourtant il semble déjà y avoir un mort .Et puis l'ancien n'est pas connu pour ses bonnes fréquentation . Qui nous dit que ce type , Tony , n'est pas un criminel comme tu l'as été ?''

Avant que Methos ne pu répondre , Joe fut sur le plus jeune immortel .

''Stop dès maintenant ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

'Vraiment ! Tu oublies que Methos était la mort , tuant femme et enfant !

'IL LES A SAUVE ! Hurla Tony

'Ian non ,'' protesta l'ancien .

Mais Tony ne l'écouta pas .

''Methos et moi avons été capturé puis vendus , moi à un immortel du nom de Sirius , lui à Kronos . A cette époque Methos était un intellectuel , qui n'avait aucun goût pour la violence , mais en pouvait voir une grande intelligence , ce qui attira Kronos .Quand à moi j'avais encore cette flemme guerrière que l'esclavage n'avait pas réussi à éteindre .Ne vous faites pas d'illusion Duncan MacLeod du clan MacLeod Methos n'est pas devenu la mort pour rien .

Sirius et Kronos ont fait un pari , nous briser tout les deux . Moi en me rendant soumis , pour Methos , le rendre une brute .

Sirius m'a violé , torturé et m'a prêter aux hommes en échanges d'argent ou de service .Methos quant à lui fut aussi violé par Kronos , Caspien et même Silas .

Bien que Methos a toujours prétendu qu'avec Silas ce n'était pas vraiment un viol , il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'avait aucun choix.

C'est vrai qu'il a tué des femmes et des enfants mais seulement pour les sauver .

Il savait que s'ils étaient en vie ils seraient torturé par les autres .

'Mais pour Cassandra … , dit Mac .

'Cette sorcière ! Quel mensonge a-t-elle raconté

'Ian , s'écria Methos .

'Désolé mais il doit savoir que tu n'as jamais touché Cassandra .


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos reviews , voilà la suite en espérant que vous aimerais

Chapitre quinze.

Macleod regarda Tony avec de grands yeux , non c'est impossible ! Pourquoi Cassandra aurait raconté que Methos l'avait violé si ce n'était pas le cas .

''Il ment ! N'est-ce pas Methos ?

'Non Highlander , il dit la vérité .

'D'ailleurs comment aurait il pu le savoir vu qu'il n'était pas avec toi ?

'Je le lui ai dis .

'Et il t'as cru ?

'Evidemment puisque c'est la vérité . Mac écoute , le jour où je t'ai dis que j'étais la mort c'était vrai , mais je t'ai menti pour le reste . Je savais que si je te disais que j'avais adoré causé la mort et la souffrance tu m'aurais laissé partir sans regret . Cassandra t'avais déjà conquis , tu n'écoutais qu'elle .Et je te voulais loin de Chronos.

'Pourquoi avoir attaqué son village ?''

L'ancien soupira , il ne voulait pas expliqué la raison mais désormais il n'avait pas le choix.

''Deux ans auparavant nous avions déjà eu affaire à eux , Chronos avait échangé des esclaves contre des provisions .Eh oui Mac , ils avaient eux aussi des esclaves , c'était malheureusement très commun à cette époque . Durant les négociations certain hommes du village se sont approché de moi et je pouvais reconnaître le désir dans leurs yeux .

Chronos aussi d'ailleurs , il leur a dit que j'étais spécial mais en échanges de peaux de bêtes j'étais à eux pour la nuit .

Et pendant que les hommes forts du village jouissaient dans mon corps , leur 'guérisseur' droguaient le vin de mes frères .Ensuite ils défirent leurs tentes et se mirent en chemin avec tout , les esclave , les peaux de bêtes , les vivres et moi .

J'ai été leur esclave sexuel pendant une année entière , c'étaient les femmes qui me rapportèrent de l'eau et de la nourriture .L'une d'entre elle était Cassandra .

Finalement Chronos nous retrouva , et par peur le chef décida de m'abandonner avec regret car je guérissais très vite .

Chronos était fou de rage quand il ne trouva que moi et ainsi privé de vengeance .

Puis un an plus tard on savait où ils étaient .

On tua tout le monde et Chronos me permit de garder Cassandra .

Au début c'est vrai je la traitais comme une chienne , seulement parce que qu'on j'étais leur esclave elle me traitais comme un animal , quand elle m'apportais de l'eau elle en renversé toujours le tris quart par terre , me tentant , me disant d'aboyer si je voulais un peu d'eau , elle permettais au chien de pisser dans ma gamelle.

C'est vrai je prenais plaisir à la tuer et à l'humilier , mais au fil du temps , auprès d'elle je redevenais le Methos d'avant et lui ai pardonné. Il commençais à y avoir une complicité entre nous .Mais Mac je ne l'ai jamais touché , d'ailleurs Chronos ne l'aurait jamais permit.

Par contre il voyait que je m'attachais à elle, qu'à son contact j'étais humain .

J'avais peur pour elle alors je lui ai donné un poignard et lui ai dit de s'en servir en cas de besoin . Un semaine plus tard Chronos la réclama dans sa tente . Je savais que si j'intervenais il lui trancherait la tête , il me testait .Heureusement elle avait le poignard , alors elle a pu le tuer avant qu'il aille plus loin .

'Mais… , fit le plus jeune immortel , alors pourquoi voulait elle te tuer .

'Monsieur MacLeod , dit Dinozzo , elle veut la tête d'un immortel de cinq mille ans , elle justifie juste son acte avec le déguisement de la vengeance .Elle savait que s'il y avait un combat entre vous vous gagnerez car lui ne pourra jamais vous faire de mal .et à la fin vous lui laisserais sa tête pour qu'elle soit disant retrouve la paix .

'Cassandra n'est pas comme ça ! S'indigna l'écossais .

'Je sais de quoi je parle elle a essayé de me tuer .

'Quoi s'écria son mentor , où ? Quand ?

'Durant l'inquisition , elle m'a dénoncé pour sodomie , ce qui à l'époque était faux , elle savait que j'était ton élève , quelqu'un le lui a dit .Elle a prétendu être ma femme au prêtre et voulais me voir punis . Elle a pris plaisir a les regarder me torturer et me violer ,ils se justifier en disant que c'était le seul moyen de me purifier .

Une fois fini , ils me laissèrent seul avec elle , elle avait une épée à la main . C'est à ce moment là qu'esr entré Autolycus déguisé en inquisiteur . Il l'assomma par derrière puis me détacha . J'imagine que Cassandra ne l'avait pas senti car elle était trop concentrée sur moi .

'Je vais la tuer , rugit Methos .

'Pas avant que je ne m'en occupe '', rétorqua Gibbs.

Ce dernier avait écouté en silence , se demandant si l'immortalité n'avait pas un pris trop élevé mais entendant ce qui a été fait à son agent son sang ne fit qu'un tour .

'Ca va aller patron , tout ça c'est le passé , pour le moment occupant nous de Sirius''.

Soudain le portable de Gibbs sonna .

'Gibbs ! Fit il .

'Patron !

'Quoi ! aboya t'il de mauvaise humeur .

'La police a arrêté Autolycus.

A suivre .

S'il vous plaît dites moi ce que vous en penser . Je vais bientôt partir en vacance , le 20 juillet .


	16. Chapter 16

Merci encore pour vos encouragements , j'apprécie vraiment , voilà la suite en espérant que vous aimerez .

Chapitre 16

Le trajet vers le commissariat de police se passa sous silence , Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil inquiet sur Tony , en effet ce dernier avait ses mains crispées sur le volant depuis le début du trajet.

Methos quant à lui garda son sang-froid , il savait que si Autolycus était en garde vue c'était par son propre choix , mais il était un petit peu curieux du pourquoi .

Finalement il brisa le silence qui s'était tenu entre les trois occupants de la voiture .

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Ian , tu connais Auto , c'est le rois des voleurs et ce n'est pas une cellule qui va le retenir .

'Mais comment s'est il fait prendre ?

'Comme je le connais il a dû penser que c'était le bon moyen pour se protéger . Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance contre Sirius et sera en sécurité dans une cellule .''

Après cette remarque le silence tomba de nouveau , et finalement dix minutes plus tard Tony se gara devant le poste de police .

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur les trois hommes tombèrent sur l'agent Todd qui jeta un regard curieux sur le plus vieux immortel .

''Todd , aboya Gibbs , où est le suspect ?

'En salle d'interrogation , l'inspecteur Leblanc est avec lui .

'Toute seule ?

'Je pensais que…

'Jusqu'à nouvel ordre cette enquête appartient au NCIS agent Todd .

'Compris .''

La jeune femme tourna les talons et pris le chemin de la salle d'interrogation certaine que les autres lui emboîtaient le pas.

''Ne pensez vous pas que vous vous êtes montré un peu dur ? Demanda Methos .

'Pas du tout , elle sait mieux que de laisser un de nos suspect seul avec quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à nos services surtoutdepuis le temps qu'elle travail avec moi .''

finalement ils arrivèrent devant la salle , Gibbs fit un signe de tête à ses agents montrant qu'il va y entrer seul , les trois autres pouvaient suivre l'interrogation dans la salle d'à côté .

Tony voulu protester mais un regard de Gibbs le garda sous silence , ce regard disait de lui faire confiance.

Quand Gibbs entra il fut nez à nez avec un grand brun très séduisant qui était en train de lisser élégamment sa moustache .

Marie Leblanc quant à elle était toute rouge , la rage se lisait dans ses yeux , l'agent de NCIS se demanda ce que le voleur avait pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état .

''Agent Gibbs ! Accueilli Leblanc , vous tombez bien , le suspect était sur le point d'avouer le meurtre du colonel Peterson .

'Pas du tout ma chère , riposta Autolycus , j'ai reconnu avoir eu affaire à lui mais rien de plus .

'Vous aviez l'air furieuse quand je suis entré , que vous a-t-il dit .

'Rien ne se portant à l'affaire , que des tissus de mensonges .

'Oh non ! Que la pure vérité , Mademoiselle se voile juste la vérité au sujet de ….

'Silence ! Je vous rappel que vous êtes suspect dans le meurtre du colonel Peterson .''

Autolycus haussa un sourcil , complètement détendu il demanda .

''Puis-je savoir comment vous êtes parvenu à cette conclusion ?

'Vous faisiez affaire avec lui , quelque chose à mal tourné et vous l'avez tué .

'Vos preuves ?

'Vous êtes connu pour vos malversations.

'Mais jamais sans violence et là non plus vous n'avez aucune preuve .

'Il parait que vous êtes ami avec Dinozzo , fit Gibbs .

'Il est ici n'est-ce pas ?

'Au fait Dinozzo et Adam Pierson sont en train de nous regarder .

'Et vous êtes ?

'Agent Jethro Gibbs

'Très bien monsieur Gibbs , écoutez moi attentivement , faites en sorte que Tony quitte le pays .En ce moment ce n'est pas très sain pour lui .

'Peut on savoir pourquoi ?'' Demanda la française , pour elle Tony n'était qu'un clown .

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent , préférant s'évaluer et tous deux tirèrent des conclusions positifs .

''Très bien Autolycus si on passait aux choses sérieuses.''

A Suivre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ykyrya : Tout simplement parce que nous somme des sadiques , mais voila la suite.**

**Louange : Merci pour ta review , j'espère que tu aimeras le reste.**

**Lucile : Merci, bonne chance pour t'y retrouver.**

**Babyruriko : Très sympa ta review , merci.**

**Lou-ann : Heureuse que tu ai aimé, c'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'as booster pour écrire la suite.**

**Chapitre 17**

Les deux hommes se jugèrent encore du regard pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Gibbs ne reprenne la parole.

'' Ca vous dis un café ?

'Cela serait avec plaisir agent Gibbs mais malheureusement le café de la police laisse beaucoup à désirer.

'Espèce de, interrompit l'inspecteur Leblanc folle de rage, pourquoi donc l'agent américain faisait ami avec le suspect ?

'Inspecteur, laissez nous seul !

'Mais agent Gibbs !

'Et pendant que vous y êtes allez nous chercher du bon café.''

Rouge de colère la jeune femme quitta précipitamment la pièce

De l'autre côté du miroir sans teint les agents de NCIS et Methos se regardèrent sans rien dire. McGee et Todd ne savaient pas quoi penser, c'est comme si après avoir été séparé on avait changé la personnalité de Gibbs.

En effet cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de se montrer aimable avec un suspect.

Le docteur Mallard qui les avaient rejoint peu après leur arrivé resta impassible, confiant que son vieil ami avait une bonne raison pour ses actions.

Enfin les deux immortels ne purent retenir un sourire complice, il était évident que Gibbs voulait parler seul à seul avec Autolycus .Maintenant ils devaient se débarrasser des autres.

''Cait , McGee , si vous alliez chercher tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur notre victime , ses déplacements , les personnes avec qui il a prit contact .

'Et toi qu'est-ce que tu feras pendant ce temps là ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton légèrement acerbe.

'C'est très simple, il faut bien que quelqu'un assiste à l'interrogatoire, et pendant que vous y êtes veillez à ce que Leblanc ne viennes pas se mettre entre les pattes de Gibbs.

'Pourquoi ce serait toi à le faire ?

'Je suis le plus ancien donc après Gibbs c'est moi qui commande.''

Les deux autres grommelèrent tout en sortant de la pièce.

'Si seulement ils savaient à quel point il est ancien 'pensa ironiquement Methos.

''Ducky , pourrais tu … ?

'Je suis navré Jeune Anthony mais je refuse de quitter cette pièce sans une bonne raison.

'Ducky….''

Mais le plus jeune immortel n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Gibbs avait déjà engagé la conversation.

''Avant que nous allions plus loin puis-je savoir la raison de l'hostilité que vous avais avec l'inspecteur Leblanc.

'Ce n'est pas mon histoire à dire.

'Je sais tout sur lui, il m'a tout raconté

'Alors vous savez qu'il est … ?

'Immortel oui ?''

Ducky ébahis écarquilla les yeux en grand, puis tourna lentement sa tête vers les deux autres hommes.

''Anthony quoi ?''

Sans voix le médecin légiste s'obligea à entendre la suite sans interruptions, les questions seront pour plus tard.

''Comment ?

'J'ai vu ce Sirius lui tirer dessus.

'QUOI ! Hurla le roi des voleurs, ils se sont vu ?

'Alors c'est trop tard.

'Je ne comprend pas.

'Maintenant que Ian pardon Tony et Sirius se sont vu chacun des deux voudra poursuivre l'autre.

'Sirius voudra son esclave et Tony se venger de lui pour la mort de Iolaus .

'Je vois que vous savez à peu près tout, il doit vraiment vous apprécié pour vous avouez la vérité.

'Comment fait on alors ? Demanda Gibbs qui préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque, les émotions naissantes qu'il pouvait nourrir pour Dinozzo passait au second plan pour l'instant.

'Je sais où on peut le trouver.

'Comment ça ?

'A l'origine Paolo et moi avions entendu des rumeurs sur Sirius, il aurait été à la recherche de l'anneau maudit depuis plus de deux milles ans.''

Gibbs le regarda ahuris, se demandant comment il pouvait exister des êtres qui ont été témoin de la naissance et la destruction de civilisations entière.

''Pourquoi le cherchiez vous ?

'Ian, non Tony était en danger tant que Sirius se trouver sur terre, Paolo et moi ne voulions pas qu'il le touche.

'Pourquoi maintenant ?

'A cause de l'anneau, Sirius était sur le point de le trouver .Je l'ai appris grâce à l'un de mes nombreux contact Cet anneau a de réel pouvoir agent Gibbs, le pouvoir d'avoir tout ce que l'on souhaite, et il n'est pas seul, il est aidée par une sorcière du nom de Cassandra .

A suivre.

Plus il y a de reviews et plus vite je posterai le prochain chapitre.

'


	18. Chapter 18

**Lou-ann : contente que tu aimes, j'espère ne pas m'être trop fait attendre pour la suite.**

**Ykyrya : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Methos et je hais Cassandra.**

**Neverland : Ne sois pas triste voila la suite, désolé pour les chapitres court mais je veux qu'il y ait un peu de suspens.**

**Fanncis : voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras.**

**Babyruriko : contente que tu la trouve géniale.**

**Lisou52 : Moi aussi j'aime les deux univers, contente que tu aimes.**

**Winged : Moi aussi j'aime les Tony angst , d'ailleurs fanncis en écrit de pas mal .**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre dix huit.

En entendant le nom de Cassandra , Methos s'approcha de la vitre teinté et furieux la frappa de ses deux mains.

L'autre immortel le regarda d'un air triste , il savait ce que son mentor ressentait pour elle , un mélange de haine et d'amour , et l'haine aurait pu s'éteindre si cette maudite sorcière ne tourmentait pas temps celui qui fut à la fois son maître et son esclave .

Ils se souvenaient, lorsqu'ils avaient pu tout les deux échappé à leurs tourmenteurs et que Methos pu paraître un semblant humain ce dernier pouvait lui raconté autours d'un feu de camp comment il avait rencontré Cassandra, comment il avait été un esclave au village de la jeune femme et comment par la suite elle est devenue la sienne.

Leurs balbutiement vers une relation plus cordiale voir amicale et comment il l'avait aidé à s'échapper.

Il pensait réellement qu'ils étaient en bon terme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revirent à la cour d'Arthur où elle avait réussi à persuader le roi qu'il était l'âme damnée d'un sorcier maléfique venu lui dérober excalibur.

Le roi Arthur le fit pourchasser malgré les années qu'il avait passé à le servir loyalement.

Ce fut Lancelot lui-même qui le rattrapa et l'enferma dans les cachots du château. Cette nuit là Cassandra lui rendit une petite visite et réussis à endormir les gardes grâce à sa voix.

Se retrouvant face à face Methos lui demanda pourquoi ?

''Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé, tu m'as laissé me prendre.

'Je ne pouvais rien faire tu le sais bien ! J'étais un esclave moi-même. Qui plus est il ne t'a même pas touché, tu l'as tué avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

'Tu ne me touchais pas non plus, tu préférais son lit au mien, même Caspien pouvait t'avoir ainsi que ce simplet de Silas.

'Je t'interdit de dire quoique ce soit contre Silas, je l'aimais comme un frère.

'Alors dis moi Methos, est-ce normal de se retrouver dans la même couche que son frère ?

'Que veux tu Cassandra ? Demanda t'il d'une voix lasse.

'Ta douleur, je veux te voir souffrir avant que je ne prennes ta tête, tu n'aurais jamais dû sous estimé la colère d'une femme dédaignée.''

A ces mots elle lui tourna le dos et sorti, le soir même Methos réussit à séduire un garde d'un gabarit imposant qui après ses prouesses au lit s'endormit sur le corps de l'immortel à l'apparence si jeune et si frêle.

Après qu'il extirpa la masse du garde de son corps il se releva en essayant de retenir des gémissements de douleurs pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis il remit ses vêtements et pris le trousseau de clés.

D'un pas feutré il sorti de cellule puis du château pour se diriger vers les étables où il pris son étalon que le roi lui-même lui avait offert pour le remercier de ses services lors de la guerre contre les Visigoth.

Sans faire de bruit il s'éloigna de Camelot tout en se jurant dans son for intérieur qu'il ne sous estimera jamais plus la colère de cette sorcière.

Ian ou plutôt Tony se rappela du ton amer qu'avait pris son mentor lorsqu'il lui expliqua pourquoi il n'était plus le bienvenu à Camelot.

Combien de fois cette femme lui a causé des ennuis ? A Methos ainsi qu'à lui-même.

Ducky lui était bien trop stupéfait pour réagir, Il existait des immortels ? Et Tony était l'un d'eux ? Et enfin qui étaient Sirius et Cassandra ? Etait-ce la même que celle de la mythologie grecque ? Une princesse troyenne qui avait reçu son don de voyance par Apollon lui-même en échange de ses faveurs, mais lorsqu'elle s'était refusée à lui, le dieu lui avait craché dans la bouche pour lui retirée le don de persuasion ce qui fait que quoi qu'elle dise elle ne pourrait jamais être cru.

''Ducky, fit Tony, je sais que tout cela doit être un choc pour toi mais crois moi j'ai une très bonne explication.

'Oh vraiment !? Et puis je savoir laquelle ?

'Voilà j'ai quatre mille ans et je ne peux pas mourir, dit-il d'une voix incertaine avec néanmoins un grand sourire

'Si tu permet Anthony je crois que j'ai vais m'évanouir.''

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Concerné les deus hommes s'agenouillèrent près du médecin légiste et Methos vérifia si il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez le gentleman britanique.

Une fois rassuré de son état le viking regarda le plus vieil immortel et de son ton le plus sérieux demanda.

''Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Gibbs. ?''

Je sais c'est court, désolé, au fait je vous préviens la prochaine suite que je vais écrire sera une nouvelle jeunesse puis lost soul, je ne sais pas quand je vais le faire cependant cela dépendra des reviews, mais en tout cas je ne laisse pas tomber et vous aurez des nouvelles des cette fic.

Je voudrais aussi que quelqu'un écrive un crossover avec highlander et stargate SG-1 où Methos et Jack devienne un couple et Methos va être engagé au SG-1 et il va devenir enceint, sans parler de beaucoup de torture et angst et abus sur Methos avec un passé horrible, encore pire que celui que j'ai écrit.Et je veux que lors de sa première mort il n'avait pas encore vingt ans , vulnérable Methos , passé horrible et un Daniel un peu cruel , ça sera tout merci .Je l'écrirais bien mais j'ai déjà tant d'histoires qui ne sont pas finies .

Au fait vive Queen .


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs encouragements et qui ont aimé mon histoire j'espère que la suite vous plaira

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs encouragements et qui ont aimé mon histoire j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

Chapitre dix neuf

Les deux immortels étaient bien embarrassés, le médecin légiste n'aurait jamais dû être témoin de la conversation entre Gibbs et Autolycus. Maintenant ils devront s'expliquer en espérant que Ducky ne sera pas effrayé. Tony se pencha vers le gentleman et chercha son pouls.

''Ian !

'Oui Methos ?

'Comment va t'il ?

'Son pouls est fort, il va s'en remettre. Mais que va-t-on lui dire ?

'La vérité, malheureusement, purement la vérité.''

A ces mots les deus hommes se retournèrent vers la vitre .où la discussion entre Auto et Gibbs continuèrent.

''Cassandra ?

'Une vieille ennemie d'Adam.

'Vous voulez dire Methos n'est-ce pas ?

'Il vous a tout dit alors ! Ian doit vraiment tenir à vous .Maintenant dites moi, êtes vous ensemble ?

'Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

'Si c'est le cas alors faites bien attention ! Bisez lui le cœur et je vous briserez.

'Alors je n'ai rien à craindre vu que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et que je ne ressent rien pour lui ''

A peine ces mots furent sortis de sa bouche qu'ils les regrettèrent. Il ressentait bien quelque chose pour son agent et savait que ce dernier au moins l'idéalisait.

De son côté Tony senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, alors son patron n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui .Comment avait il pu à ce point ce leurrer ?

Sentant qu'il avait fait un faux pas Gibbs fixa le miroir et pendant un moment son regard croisa celui de l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il sentait bien qu'il avait commis une erreur irréparable.

C'est à ce moment là que Marie entra en trombe suivit de près par Kate et McGee.

''Agent Gibbs, je dois protestée, c'est une chose de m'envoyée chercher du café mais de demander à vos agents de me retenir est la goûte d'eau.

'Inspecteur…

'N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en France ici et que vous êtes nos invités. La victime était certes un officier américain mais il est mort sur le territoire français.

'Peut être mais vous n'avez ni suspect ni…

'J'ai un suspect !

'Mais pas de preuve, alors il peut partir.

'Il vous a dit quelque chose au moins ?

'Non, mentit Gibbs, rien du tout.''

La française soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devra laisser partir son suspect.

''Vous pouvez y aller, dit elle d'une voix sèche.

'Comme c'est aimable à vous **fraulein ''**

En entendant ça elle blanchit considérablement ce souvenant de ce que cet homme lui avait dit au sujet de ses grands parents plus tôt.

Une fois que le voleur sorti, Ducky revînt à lui.

A suivre.


	20. Chapter 20

**A tous , je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris pour continuer Shadow mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de me consacrer à mes histoires . Je vais essayer de profiter de mes vacances pour écrire plus. En tout cas merci de m'être fidèle et de continuer à lire mes pauvres élucubrations.**

**Chapitre vingt**

'Oh ! Fit le médecin légiste tout en portant la main à sa tête, que s'est-il passé ?

'Ducky ! Fit Tony , par les dieux tu m'as inquiété un moment!'

Pour toutes réponses , Ducky le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie , se rendant compte qu'après plus de deux ans à travailler ensemble il ne savait rien d'Anthony Dinozzo.

'Immortel ! Tu es immortel !

'Je sais que cela doit te faire un choc , et crois moi j'aurais voulu que tu le sache autrement , mais surtout ne t'évanouis pas de nouveau! Dit Tony sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

'Co...Comment ?

Tony soupira , c'était toujours la partie la plus difficile car il n'avait aucunes réponses à offrir.

'Nous l'ignorons , nous savons juste que nous ne pouvons pas mourir , seule une décapitation peut mettre fin à nos jours et qu'il ne doit en rester qu'un .

'Nous ?

'Non pas que je trouve votre conversation ennuyeuses , interrompit Methos , Mais je crois que l'on vous attends , peut être qu'on pourrait remettre les explications à plus tard ?

En effet on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard sur Gibbs.

'Eh patron ! Il semblerait que Ducky soit aussi dans le secret maintenant.

'Je peux voir ça Dinozzo !

'Jethro , je penses que nous devons avoir tous les trois une petite explication!

'N'en veux pas à Gibbs , défendit l'immortel , il n'est au courant que depuis aujourd'hui , il m'a vu mourir !

Mourir ! S'exclama le docteur Malard sur un ton horrifié , par saint George , que t-es t-il arrivé .

'C'est une longue histoire Ducky et nous avons un criminel à chercher .''

A peine venait il de prononcer ces mots que Marie Leblanc débarqua comme une furie, elle avait toujours dans la tête les paroles prononcés par celui qu'elle considérait comme suspect , cet Autolycus .

''Vous savez , votre nom me dit vaguement quelque chose !

'Vraiment ! Fit elle sur un ton sarcastique .

'Oh absolument ! Comment oublier le nom des collabos qui ont été responsable de la mort d'un résistant et la dégradation d'un autre!

'Comment osez vous ? Mes arrières grands parents étaient des résistants loyaux et courageux!

'Hm! Renifla le roi de voleurs d'un air méprisant , c'étaient des lâches qui se sont fait passer pour des héros!''

C'était à ce moment là que l'agent Gibbs était entré dans la salle d'interrogation.

Maintenant elle était absolument furieuse et était prête à se venger sur la première personne qui la contredirait . Lorsque son regard croisa celui du viking ses yeux brûlèrent d'une nouvelle rage.

Pour elle c'était lui le responsable , après tout il était ami avec le suspect , peut être lui as t-il demandé de dire tous ces mensonges par pur jalousie ? Voyons qu'elle n'était pas intéressé en lui il avait sûrement demandé à son ami de salir la mémoire de sa famille, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact ressent avec Autolycus .

'Agent Gibbs pourquoi avez vous laisser partir cet homme?

'Nous n'avons aucunes preuves contre lui, dois-je vous le rappelez?

'Mais il a été en contact avec la victime !

'Cela ne fait pas de lui obligatoirement un suspect. Écoutez inspecteur …

'Appelez moi Marie , fit elle sur un ton plus radoucit .

'Marie , accorda Gibbs au plus grand chagrin de Tony , si cela ne vous fais rien nous devrions plus nous consacrer sur la recharche de l'anneau qui semble être notre plus grand mobile .

'Très bien , soupira la jeune femme , que savons nous pour le moment ?''

Gibbs lui détailla donc sa rencontre avec l'antiquaire allemand , mais garda le silence sur le reste .

'Pensez vous que ce Weber puisse être l'assassin ?

'Je ne le pense pas , mais sait on jamais , il vaudrait mieux que vous vous renseignez sur lui ?''

En disant cela Gibbs savait qu'il l'enverrait sur une fausse piste mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'elle découvre le monde des immortels.

Dinozzo suivit la conversation avec un air d'indifférence, mais en vérité il bouillait intérieurement , la façon dont cette femme souriait à l'homme qu'il aimait et comment Gibbs semblait flirter avec elle le rendit jaloux mais aussi très triste. Comment pouvait il rivaliser avec la française ? Il était un ancien esclave , son corps fait uniquement pour le plaisir des autres, en tout cas sûrement aux yeux de Gibbs .Après tout n'avait il pas nié tout sentiments envers son agent ?

Finalement Methos n'était pas toujours aussi sage qu'il le prétendait , il avait assuré que son élève pourrait un jour retrouver le bonheur après la mort de Iolaus mais ce ne fut jamais le cas , cela n'était qu'une utopie insaisissable.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable, seuls Ducky et Methos y firent attention.

'Dinozzo! Fit il en décrochant .

'Bonjour Ian !

'Siruis ! Gronda doucement Tony , que veux tu ?

'Quel hostilité mon petit catamite! Et moi qui ne veux que t'aimer.

'C'est le genre d'amour dont je me passerais bien .

'Et pourtant tu es si doué .

'Pourquoi m'appelles tu ? Et surtout comment as tu pu avoir mon numéro ?

'Je vais te passer une personne qui répondra à toutes tes questions.''

Un petit moment passa avant qu'il n'entendit la voix d'Autolycus .

''Ian! Ian! Surtout ne fais rien de ce qu'il dit , ne...Aie!

'Alors mon petit esclave , cela répond à tes questions ?

'Où ? Demanda Tony sur un ton résigné .

'Retrouves moi devant le sacré cœur dans une heure et surtout viens seul!''

L'agent du NCIS regarda autours de lui cherchant inconsciemment

de l'aide mais n'osa dire aucuns mots , ni à son mentor ni à Ducky et encore moins à Gibbs.

Il se tourna vers Methos et pour la première fois de sa vie lui menti.

'C'était Autolycus il veut que je le retrouve pour qu'il me parle de Paolo et de l'anneau , lui dit-il à voix basse pour que seul autre immortel puisse entendre.

'Je viens avec toi !

'Non , il veut me parler seul , sans doute veux t-il m'expliquer pourquoi lui aussi m'a menti .''

Et sans laisser le temps à l'autre de lui répondre il partit en courant ne laissant pas le temps à Methos de le retenir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'agent soit parti que Gibbs se rendit compte du manque de participation au dialogue de son agent .

'Où est donc passé Dinozzo ?

'Peut être avait il rendez vous avec une de ses conquête , suggéra Leblanc sur un ton malicieux .

'J'ai peur agent Gibbs , rétorqua Methos , qu'il ne se soit encore mis dans une position inconfortable.

'Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

'Il m'a menti , et je ne doute pas qu'il soit un agent sous couverture exceptionnel mais bizarrement in n'a jamais su me mentir, après tout , rajouta t-il avec un sourire sardonique, on ne peut pas mentir au roi des menteurs.''

Malheureusement Tony devait lui donner raison , il s'était encore mis dans le pétrin.

A suivre.

Je sais c'est court mais je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement.


	21. Chapter 21

A tous merci pour vos encouragements .

**Chapitre vingt et un**

Une fois à l'extérieur du commissariat Autolycus senti une présence mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir une fléchette tranquillisante avait atteint son cou. La réaction fut immédiate et il devint inconscient.

La rue n'étant pas encore fréquentée, Siruis qui était juste en face, put aisément le kidnapper.

Il souleva le corps inerte du roi des voleurs puis se dirigea vers sa voiture , un berline noire portant de fausses plaques d'immatriculation.

Roulant à peu près vingt minutes il se gara devant une zone industrielle abandonnée après que le propriétaire fit faillite.

Traînant ensuite sa charge à l'intérieure d'une des usines qu'il avait aménager à l'intention de son esclave du moins pour quelques semaines il enchaîna Autolycus à une chaudière éteinte depuis des mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lorsque son regard croisa celui de son ravisseur il tenta de se ruer sur lui mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

''Allons! Allons! Se moqua Siruis , est-ce une façon de traiter son hôte?

'Détaches moi et on en reparlera!

'Toujours le mot pour rire n'est-ce pas?

'Que veux tu faire avec moi Sirius? Demanda le grec d'un ton las.

'Avec toi, absolument rien, tu n'es qu'un appât.''

Autolycus baissa la tête, feignant d'être abattu mais se démener en faite avec ses entraves. Aucunes prisons ni aucunes chaînes n'avaient jamais pu lui résister et cette fois ne sera pas différente des autres.

Siruis quant à lui se frottait les mains, son plan se dérouler comme prévu.

Il avait tout essayer pour retrouver son esclave quand il n'était pas occupé à chercher les plus beaux trésors ou plutôt à les pillés mais à chaque fois qu'il touchait au but il réussissait à lui échapper de justesse changeant d'adresse et d'identité. Lorsqu'il sut qu'Autolycus cherchait avec un autre immortel l'anneau maudit de la mythologie nordique il devina que cet objet était destiné à Ian, il avait longtemps hésité entre tuer le grec ou le brésilien et finalement décidé d'épargné le voleur. Il avait reconnu Paolo grâce à une vielle photographie que son esclave avait perdu lors d'une ses fuites. Sur cette photo les deux hommes se regardaient amoureusement et en voyant cela il s'était mis en rage. Ian lui appartenait et à personne d'autre et quiconque qui osait toucher sa propriété devait être près à le payer de sa vie. L'ironie fut de laisser le corps près du bar préféré de Methos. Il savait qu'une fois l'amant du viking mort celui-ci se précipiterait en France et ainsi tous les protagonistes seraient présent.

Par contre il ne se doutait pas qu'il viendrait aussi vite et fut agréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'il était un agent du NCIS et cela grâce à Marie Leblanc.

_Flash black_

_Voulant suivre l'enquête de près il décida de se rendre au commissariat et se fit passer pour un inspecteur très facilement . Un complice mortel était resté près du bar et avait veillé avec l'aide de jumelles les allées retours des passants._

_L'occupant de bar était absent ainsi que Methos et ils ne découvrirent donc pas le corps ce qui fut une petite déception mais il se consola très vite en se disant que son esclave sera très vite à sa merci._

_Le complice était resté sur place et ayant vu Ian sur une peinture que Siruis avait peint, il avait reconnu l'agent du NCIS appelé Anthony Dinozzo lorsque ce dernier arriva avec ses collègues._

_Aussitôt il avait appelé l'immortel et ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre pendant que lui se chargerait de se renseigner sur ces agents. _

_Il se rendit donc au commissariat et fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'enquête et Leblanc voulant se faire mousser avait dénigré devant lui en français les agents américains en particulier l'agent Tony Dinozzo, ensuite après un coup de fil de son complice Jean Paul qui avait suivit Ian tout le temps, se rendit au cimetière non pas pour l'enlever mais pour l'effrayer car il voulait que son esclave se soumette de lui même._

_Fin du flash black_

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par un bruit sourd et vit que son prisonnier s'était débarrassé de ses entraves mais avant qu'il puisse s'enfuir Siruis s'empara de son bras et le lui tordit puis de sa main libre prit le portable du voleur et vit parmi ses contacts le nom de Tony D qui était enregistré au numéro un .

Il regarda Autolycus, qui était agenouillé, avec un mauvais sourire puis appuya sur le numéro automatique et après avoir échangé quelques mots mis le portable près de son prisonnier tout en lui tordant un peu plus le bras.

Une fois qu'il donna rendez vous à Tony il appela Jean Paul pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur son otage et ce dernier ne mit que dix minutes avant d'arriver.

''Rassures toi, fit-il avant de partir, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et Ian te rejoindra très vite.

'Ordure! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux tu me le paieras très cher!

'Oh je comptes bien toucher plus qu'à ses cheveux! Répliqua t-il avec un air lubrique puis l'assomma avec la crosse de son revolver . Jean Paul gardes le bien en vue, c'est un magicien de l'évasion.

'Rassurez vous patron, je ne le quitte pas des yeux! Euh dites, je pourrais avoir un peu de temps avec ce Dinozzo?''

Siruis réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça, après tout le français l'avait bien servi.

Ce dernier , un homme de carrure moyenne aux cheveux poivre sel, eut un petit sourire de contentement et s'excita d'avance.

Il regarda son patron partir puis entra dans une petite pièce, où se trouvait seulement un vieux matelas et un coffre, tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard sur le prisonnier toujours inconscient, il sortit du coffre un fouet ainsi que des menottes et un foulard.

Il humecta ses lèvres sèches et son corps trembla d'anticipation, imaginant déjà ce qu'il ferait au séduisant jeune homme.

Siruis quant à lui arriva au sacré cœur cinq minutes en avance et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, une fois chose faite il attendit avec une grande impatience sa proie.

Soudain il sentit une présence et se retourna pour faire face à l'autre immortel.

''bonjour mon trésor! Fit l'ancien maître.

'Siruis! Gronda Tony, si jamais tu as fait du mal à Auto...

'Voyons! Pourquoi une attitude aussi hostile?

'Tu veux voir de l'hostilité, prends ton épée, une fois mort tu ne pourras faire de mal à personne.

'Sauf que si je ne reviens pas vivant mon ami coupera le cou du tien!

'Je ne te crois pas!

'Je sais, tu as le droit d'être sceptique, laisses moi passer un coup de fil et tu verras que je ne te mens pas.''

Il téléphona donc à Jean Paul qui confirma les dires de l'immortel ne laissant à Tony pas d'autre choix que de suivre son ancien bourreau.

Fermant les yeux le viking bien que sachant cela inutile pria Odin de ne pas le faire revivre ce cauchemar.

A suivre.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à coco6-3-9-1, Dahud et Savannah12 de me lire ainsi qu'à tous les autres, j'espère que la suite vous plaira

Attention scènes choquantes et lemon , ne peut être lu que par des adultes. Ça va être chaud.

**Chapitre vingt deux**

Le trajet entre le sacré cœur et la planque de Siruis fut pour Tony horriblement court, qui plus est le fait d'avoir été obliger de donner son arme de service ainsi que son épée à son ancien maitre le rendit encore plus vulnérable sans aucun moyen de défense.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment où Autolycus était prisonnier le disciple de Methos hésita quelques instant, paralysé malgré lui par la peur de ce que Siruis pourrait lui faire, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait subit entre les mains de ce monstre la première fois ainsi que toutes les autres quand il était son esclave.

_Flash black_

_Après avoir été séparé de Methos et vendu à Sirius Ian fut emmené sous une tente qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du village où les deux immortels avaient été vendus. Kronos était parti immédiatement avec sa nouvelle propriété mais Sirius préférait rester encore un peu, en effet il avait remarquer que des hommes avaient lorgnés en direction de son acquisition et pensait le mettre au travail immédiatement._

_Ian qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'une toge lui arrivant au ras des fesses et couvrant à peine la poitrine laissant ainsi voir deux bouts de chair qui ne demandaient qu'à être mordu se mit à frissonner de terreur et d'appréhension tout en jouant machinalement avec l'anneau qu'il portait autours du cou._

_Une fois dans la tente Sirius approcha le corps de son esclave tout contre le sien lui entourant la taille si fort qu'il en failli lui briser les côtes. Le viking se débattit de toute ses forces mais en vain l'étreinte était bien trop serrée ne se rendant pas compte que ses tentatives pour se libéré avait excité encore plus Sirius . Se dernier en effet en sentant sa propriété se frottait tout contre le sien senti une bouffée de chaleur et ne voulait qu'une chose entré dans ce corps fait pour lui. Lascivement il descendit les mains de la taille jusqu'aux fesses nues de l'autre homme et se mit à les caresser langoureusement tout en l'embrassant. Ian arqua son dos pour échapper aux caresses et au baiser mais il ne fit que se frotter encore plus .N'en pouvant plus il mordit la langue de Sirius ce qui mit ce dernier dans une rage folle. L'esclavagiste se dégagea brutalement, gifla de toute ses forces son nouvel esclave qui tomba immédiatement tant le coup était violent ce qui laissa une ecchymose à la joue droite pendant quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse._

_En tombant avec les jambes ouvertes la toge qu'il portait été monta de deux centimètre vers le haut faisant entrevoir sa virilité, et lorsqu'il ramena ses jambes vers lui ce fut comme une invitation à la luxure car Sirius pouvait aussi contempler plus aisément la chair du fessier._

_Fou de désir il se déshabilla à toute vitesse et fit rallonger complètement Ian avant que ce dernier ne se relève puis s'assit sur son estomac. De ses deux mains il commença à caresser la poitrine du malheureux tout en sentant son membre se durcir, il baissa les manches de la toge qui ne couvrait désormais plus que le bas de l'esclave et frotta son membre durcit tout contre l'estomac de l'autre immortel, puis s'allongeant complétement sur lui de ses deux mains il s'accrocha aux cheveux de l'autre pour l'embrasser fougueusement tout en faisant des vas et vient avec son corps. Ian ne pouvant que subir cette humiliation tenta tout son possible pour se dégager mais rien n'y faisait car Sirius l'avait entouré de ses jambes fortement musclées empêchant toute fuite._

_Vaincu Ian se laissa donc faire tout en laissant échapper des larmes de frustration qui furent léchées très vite._

_Sirius quant à lui se mit à embrasser le reste du visage, les yeux , les joues puis descendit vers le cou où il laissa un suçon du moins pour quelques instants tandis que ses mains étaient occupés à pétrir des fesses fermes et musclées, puis il alla lentement vers la poitrine tout en laissant une trainée de salive tout en continuant de s'exciter sur le corps brutalement. Ensuite sa bouche se dirigea vers le téton droit qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang tandis qu'il fit entré un doigt dans l'anus de Ian, et un second doigt quand il mordit celui de gauche._

_N'en pouvant plus, étant sur le point d'exploser il écarta les jambes de l'autre violemment et sans lui enlever sans vêtement le pénétra._

_Ian à ce moment là ne put retenir un cri de douleur ce qui rendit l'acte plus jouissif pour Sirius qui se vida seulement après cinq minutes dans le corps de l'autre mais il ne se dégagea pas pour autant de son corps préférant embrasser de nouveau l'autre homme et après s'être durcit de nouveau très rapidement continua sans cesse de violer sa victime._

_Finalement il se releva et attrapa Ian par les cheveux pour le mettre à genoux puis enfonça son membre dans la bouche._

_''Je ne regrette pas le prix que tu m'as coûté mon petit trésor, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que tu m'apporteras beaucoup plus'', dit il tout en se vidant dans la bouche de Ian dont il força à avaler sa semence._

_Ian une fois relâcher tomba à terre et se mit à trembler de tout ses membres ne voyant pas son maitre s'approcher vers lui._

_''Enlèves tes vêtements, lui ordonna t-il, de toute façon tu n'en auras pas besoin.''_

_Lorsque l'esclave le regarda de ses yeux verts d'un air complètement perdu Sirius le désira de nouveau et ne lui laissant pas le temps d'obéir le déshabilla lui même puis il le retourna et s'enfonça d'un mouvement brusque en lui._

_Cela dura tout le jour et toute la nuit où Ian fut pris de toutes les manières possible, sur le ventre, sur le dos, sur les genoux et même à califourchon sur le ventre de Sirius._

_Puis le lendemain matin avant qu'ils ne quittèrent à leurs tours le village Sirius le loua à d'autres hommes qui prirent un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir et durant toute sa captivité c'était toujours le même refrain, Siruis le violait ou l'échangeait tout en vivant une vie de nomade, ne s'arrêtant pas plus que quelques jours parfois même quelques semaines lorsque les clients étaient très riches et ce durant quatre siècles , réussissant ainsi à le briser à petit feu. Finalement après quarante ans de sévices il se plia aux volontés de son maitre et cela durant quatre cent ans jusqu'au jours où ils arrivèrent à Thèbes._

_Ce jour là Sirius l'avait emmené au temple d'Ares où il le viola tout comme il l'avait fait à celui de Seth en Égypte, puis en échanges de pièces d'or laissa les adorateurs d'Ares user et abuser le corps de Ian._

_Mais étrangement lorsqu'Ares vit cette scène il se mit très en colère, car non seulement son temple était en train d'être souillé mais en plus il avait reconnu en Ian un très grand guerrier. Ne pouvant intervenir directement il alla de mauvaise grâce chez son ennuyeux demi-frère._

_Ce dernier était à la forge avec Iolaus en train d'aiguiser la lame d'une épée, lorsqu'il vit le dieu de la guerre apparaître devant lui, instinctivement il se mit en garde imité par son compagnon._

_''Du calme petit frère, pour une fois je ne suis pas après toi._

_'Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_'Crois le ou non j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_'Il en est hors de question._

_'Pas même pour aider un de tes précieux mortel?_

_'Que veux tu dire par là?'' Demanda Iolaus. _

_Ares fut sur le point de dire ce dont il avait été témoin lorsque le roi des voleurs entra dans la forge un poignard à la gorge, derrière lui se trouvait un homme à la longue chevelure sombre et aux yeux pailleté d'or qui forçait le voleur à avancer._

_Il était grand et mince aux hanches fines, son air farouche n'enlevait en rien à sa beauté quant au nez qui aurait pu être disgracieux chez quelqu'un d'autre ajoutait au contraire à son charme._

_Il s'agissait de Methos qui avait enfin réussit à échapper à Kronos et qui était tombé par hasard sur le voleur lorsque celui ci voulait lui prendre sa bourse, mais Methos le prit sur le fait et en fit son prisonnier. Il le força à lui montrer où il pouvait se procurer un cheval car sa monture était tombée morte de fatigue depuis quelques jours._

_Autolycus rusa et le conduisit jusqu'à la forge où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver Hercules mais maintenant devant le dieu de la guerre il n'en menait pas large en tout cas il oublia de dire cette partie à Ian lorsqu'il lui fit le récit de cette rencontre._

_''Autolycus? Fit le demi dieu surpris._

_'Bonjour Hercules, comment te portes tu par cette belle matinée?_

_'Mieux que toi à ce que je vois, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe?_

_'Oh rien, un simple malentendu que tu régleras j'en suis certain en quelques secondes?_

_'Et pourquoi ferait il une chose pareille? Rétorqua Iolaus, après tout te connaissant ton traitement doit être amplement mérité._

_'On ne t'as rien demandé Iocaus._

_'C'est Iolaus,'' fit ce dernier en colère._

_Methos qui ne désirait qu'une chose, retrouvé son disciple, rapprocha encore plus son poignard du cou du pré-immortel car c'est en sentant sa présence qu'il avait pu le prendre sur le fait aussi facilement._

_''C'est bien gentil cette petite réunion de famille mais je vous signale qu'il a un couteau sous la gorge, fit l'immortel._

_'Du calme, répondit Hercules, ne fais rien que tu ne puisses regretter._

_'Donnes moi un cheval et je m'en irais._

_'Quel es ton nom?_

_'Que t'importes mon nom, donnes moi un cheval?_

_'Je suis sûr que tu pourrais aisément t'acheter un cheval avec ton or, fit remarquer Hercules tout en montrant du doigt la bourse accrochée à la ceinture de Methos._

_'Sauf que c'est tout ce que j'ai et j'en ai besoin pour autre chose._

_'Excusez moi de vous interrompre, dit Ares sur un ton sarcastique, mais un mortel à besoin de ton aide Hercules._

_'Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de quoi il s'agissait._

_'D'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux verts se faisant violer dans mon temple portant autours du cou un anneau qui me semble être d'origine viking, répondit il d'un ton sec._

_'Quoi! Fit Methos tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha son arme. Qu'as tu vu d'autre, parles!''_

_Ares était à deux doigt de lui montré son déplaisir par sa façon dont il lui parlait lorsqu'il eut une sensation étrange, à bien y réfléchir il l'avait senti aussi au temple. Curieux il mit donc sa colère de côté et à la surprise des autres lui répondit. _

_''Il semblerait qu'il ait un maitre._

_'Et ce maitre à quoi ressemble t-il? Demanda l'immortel de plus en plus impatient._

_'C'est un homme de forte stature, aux cheveux sombre avec des tempes grisonnantes et aux yeux aussi noir que la nuit portant une cicatrice à la joue droite._

_'Sirius! Ragea Methos._

_'Je vois que tu le connais._

_'Conduits moi à eux.''_

_Ares devant ce ton insolent perdit patience, après tout c'était par bonté d'âme qu'il était venu demander l'aide de son demi frère, il n'allait tout de même pas cet homme au corps presque d'adolescent lui donner des ordres._

_Methos sentant qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il avait devant lui un dieu puissant changea de ton._

_''Je t'en supplie, qui que tu sois, conduis moi à ce temple il a besoin de moi._

_'Qui donc?_

_'Ian, mon disciple.''_

_Ares le regarda surpris,comment cet esclave qui avait l'air d'avoir à peine passer la trentaine pouvait être l'élève de ce jeune garçon qui ne faisait pas plus de dix neuf ans._

_Pensant que ce dieu voulait quelque chose en échange de son information, Methos s'écarta du voleur pour se rapprocher d'Ares puis sensuellement enleva ses habits comme ses anciens maitres lui avaient appris, une fois nu il entoura de ses bras le cou d'Ares et de ses jambes la taille tout en frottant ses fesses contre l'érection du dieu aux cheveux noir qui n'était pas insensible aux charmes de ce corps nu et désirable._

_Methos, ne se concentrant que sur Ares, oublia les autres protagonistes qui restaient bouche bée devant cette scène si sensuelle._

_L'immortel tout en se frottant de plus en plus fort contre le membre couvert se mit à gémir et lorsqu'il sentit des mains fortes et puissantes serrées sa taille il lâche le cou et se mit à se caresser la poitrine puis toucher à deux chaires roses bien durcit. Enfin arriver à l'apoplexie il baissa sa main gauche vers son pénis en le frottant fortement et lorsqu'il éjacula il lécha sa main de manière provocatrice d'abord un doigt après l'autre pour enfin lécher la paume. Lorsqu'il eut tout avaler il plongea un doigt en lui et se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort._

_Ares n'avait pas prévu ça et bien qu'à la base il avait agi par altruisme il aurait été fou de laisser passer cette chance, quant aux autres occupants de cette pièce, ils sentaient une certaine gêne dans leurs pantalons._

_Hercules finalement revint à ses sens et interrompit cette scène érotique._

_''Ares, je pense que c'est le moment d'y aller._

_'Un moment petit frère, fit il tout en embrassant le cou gracile de Methos, ce charmant jeune homme m'a fait une proposition que je ne peux pas refuser.''_

_Methos qui se rendit compte à quelle divinité grecque il avait affaire senti pour la première fois de sa vie un véritable désir, il avait toujours admiré Ares bien que celui ci ait la réputation d'être cruel et impitoyable sans doute parce qu'aux côtés de Kronos il était devenu malgré lui un véritable guerrier et l'idée même d'être posséder par un dieu de la guerre l'excitait au plus haut point mais pas jusqu'à en oublier Ian._

_Il serra donc son corps plus près et murmura à l'oreille d'Ares:_

_''Saches que je suis immortel et ne crains pas la douleur, aides moi à sauver mon élève et tu feras à mon corps ce que tu voudras.''_

_Ares le posa par terre tout en le regardant d'un air surpris, pensant d'abord à une mauvaise blague mais il ne vit dans le regard de l'autre que de la sincérité._

_Methos savait que son état psychologique était fragile et seul Ian pouvait l'aider, il se sentait aussi responsable pour la capture du viking, il était donc près à tout pour le sauver qui plus est il ne trouvait que de l'attirance pour Ares ce qui n'était pas un point négligeable. _

_''Très bien , fit Ares, allons y et après toi et moi aurons ce petit tête à tête en privé mais dis moi ton nom d'abord._

_'Je me nomme Methos.''_

_Tout en disant cela il se revêtit et alla récupéré son poignard qui était sa seule arme car il avait laissé dans sa précipitation son épée au camps des cavaliers de l'apocalypse._

_Prenant des chevaux qu'on leur prêta ils partirent donc tous vers le temple d'Ares où une scène d'orgie les attendaient._

_Ian qui était attaché à un des pilier du temple était pénétré par derrière et par devant, deux derrière et un devant pour être plus exacte. On pouvait voir du sang et du sperme coulaient sur l'entre jambe du viking et sur son menton coulait un liquide blanchâtre._

_Sirius qui était parti chasser avait laisser son esclave après avoir pris du plaisir aux soldats ne se doutant pas qu'on allait lui venir en aide._

_Tout se passa très vite, les soldats qui étaient une dizaine en comptant les trois hommes occupés saisirent leurs épées puis chargèrent._

_Ares laissant les autres le soin de se battre apparut devant Ian et le débarrassa de ses chaînes tandis que les autres se battaient._

_Methos qui avait réussit à récupéré une épée , combattit avec grâce maniant l'épée avec dextérité ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le désir d'Ares pour lui._

_Hercules et Iolaus comme d'habitude se couvrirent mutuellement tout en faisant des mouvements acrobatiques, le seul qui se trouvait en difficulté était Autolycus qui reçut la lame en plein estomac._

_Les autres trop occupés à se battre ne s'en rendirent compte qu'à la fin._

_''Auto non! Se lamenta Hercules. _

_'Je...Je pense que c'est la fin mon ami'', souffla le voleur dans un dernier soupir devant les visages humides d'Hercules et de Iolaus. _

_Methos qui savait que le voleur allait renaître se dirigea vers le corps nu et ensanglanté de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Les plaies étaient déjà guéries par contre les meurtrissures de son âmes ne se cicatriseraient jamais il le savait bien car c'était la même chose pour lui._

_''Oh Ian, fit il, je suis tellement désolé!''_

_Malheureusement seul le vide lui répondit car le plus jeune immortel était complètement catatonique._

_Pendant un long moment le silence plana jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Autolycus sursauta et ensuite respira devant l'air ahuris d'Ares, d'Hercules et de Iolaus._

_''Par Zeus, fit le voleur, je suis vivant , comment ce miracle est il possible?_

_'Tu es immortel , dit simplement Methos, tout comme moi et Ian._

_'Comment est-ce possible? Demanda le demi dieu, il n'a pourtant pas manger de pommes d'or._

_'Nous n'en plus, les immortels ont été là bien avant les dieux grecs ;devenons de plus en plus nombreux.''_

_D'un trait Methos leur résuma donc les règles que les immortels doivent suivre, ne jamais se battre sur un sol sacré, combattre un à un et ne devant jamais intervenir durant le combat d'un autre._

_''Mais tu as combattu, fit remarquer le chasseur, alors que nous sommes dans un temple._

_'Mais je ne le les ai pas tué, si tu veux bien t'approcher d'eux tu constateras qu'ils sont encore en vie'._

_En effet le blond vit que les corps des adversaires de Methos respiraient._

_''Ainsi je suis immortel, fit Auto d'un air content, je n'ai à craindre ni la vieillesse ni la maladie et encore moins les armes._

_'Seulement ta tête, remarqua le plus vieux immortel tout en couvrant le corps de Ian d'un des rideaux noirs qui ornaient le temple, une fois décapité tu es mort pour de bon.''_

_Autolycus, à cette mention, déglutit péniblement tout en portant sa main droite vers son cou._

_Iolaus qui s'était remis du choc de voir Auto ressuscité marcha vers les deux anciens immortels pour les aider. Dès que son regard croisa les yeux émeraudes du bel esclave il sentit sa poitrine battre à vive allure, bien qu'il ai aimé sa femme de tous son être sa passion pour elle n'était rien comparait à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour cet homme. C'était comme si Cupidon avait décoché une de ses flèche et l'avait atteint en plein cœur._

_Quant à Ian bien qu'ayant le regard vide pareil à une poupée de porcelaine se sentit revivre lorsqu'il contempla ces yeux qui avaient la couleur du ciel bleu._

_Sans dire un mot Iolaus malgré sa petite taille comparé à Ian le prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants._

_Une fois à l'extérieur du temple il le fit monter sur son cheval puis se mit à son tour derrière lui et blottit la tête de l'immortel tout contre son épaule._

_Les autres hommes suivirent son exemple en silence, chacun se demandant ce qui venait juste de se passer entre les deux hommes, et avec une grande solennité se dirigèrent vers le village._

_Sirius, lui , revint vingt minutes plus tard pour ne découvrir que les soldats inanimés._

_D'abord furieux il voulut en premier lieu se mettre en chasse puis en réfléchissant bien il se calma._

_Son esclave était devenu un peu trop docile, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais il voulait rajouter un peu de piquent dans leurs 'relations'. _

_Quant au groupe d'Ares, il était arrivé devant la maison de Iolaus._

_Hercules voyant que Ian allait tombé malgré l'étreinte du blond , se précipita vers l'immortel mais se dernier fléchit violemment, ne voulant être touché par personne d'autre que Methos et Iolaus._

_Ce fut donc eux qui le posèrent sur le lit où il s'endormit aussitôt._

_Ares qui avait toujours en mémoire la promesse que lui avait faite Methos s'approcha de lui et le pris par la main pour le diriger vers l'extérieur. Quant à l'immortel, revoyant Ian dans cet état, avait perdu son excitation initiale et se demanda comment il pouvait refuser son corps tout en ne vexant pas le dieu alors lorsqu'il sentit une main sur la sienne il tressaillit._

_''J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire marche arrière ?_

_'Ne peut on pas remettre notre rendez vous à plus tard?_

_'Après la scène de tout à l'heure? J'espère que tu plaisantes?_

_'Ares, s'il te plais, Ian a besoin de moi._

_'Il dort en ce moment, tu ne veux pas me vexer n'est-ce pas?''_

_Tout en disant cela Ares engouffra ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise de Methos et lui caressa le bas ventre puis petit à petit les remontèrent jusqu'aux tétons qu'il frotta avec les paumes de sa mains d'abord lentement ensuite de plus en plus vite._

_Methos pris malgré lui par le plaisir d'être touché eut la __respiration courte,et lorsqu'il le mordit à la nuque il explosa._

_Ares, lui aussi n'en menait pas large, bien que prétendant garder son sang froid dans ses veines brûlait un véritable volcan._

_Il enleva ses mains de sous la chemise de Methos pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras comme un homme le ferait pour sa nouvelle épouse , puis d'un pas rapide l'emmena dans la grange où il l'allongea sur la paille._

_Il enleva lentement la chemise de l'immortel et se mit à lui laper sa poitrine imberbe pour ensuite gouter aux tétons désormais durcis, Methos ne voulant pas être en reste enleva son pantalon très lentement lui aussi tout en poussant des petits gémissements qui eurent un effet immédiat sur la virilité d'Ares._

_''Arrrrres!_

_'Oui mon jouvenceau?_

_'Tu sais je suis loin d'être un jouvenceau._

_'Mais ton corps est et restera celui d'un adolescent.''_

_Cette pensée attrista l'immortel, c'est vrai il était à jamais prisonnier dans ce corps trop jeune._

_Sentant l'humeur morose de son compagnon Ares l'embrassa de nouveau sur ses lèvres soyeuses et avec ses mains fit des va et viens entre ses cuisses._

_Automatiquement son partenaire se soumit en écartant les jambes, invitant l'autre à plonger en lui._

_Ares n'attendit pas un instant, il enleva ses vêtements à toute vitesse et s'allongea pour pouvoir le pénétré puis soudain s'arrêta net car il n'avait pas préparé son futur amant._

_Methos, sentant son hésitation, le rassura._

_''Tu peux y aller , fais moi aussi mal que tu veux , je peux tout __supporter.''_

_Inquiet par ces paroles Ares le regarda vraiment pour la première fois, remarquant de fines cicatrices sur les cuisses et l'entre jambes de cet adonis, devinant que cela devait être pareil pour le dos et les fesses._

_Voyant son hésitation Methos s'empala sur le membre en érection ne faisant pas à l'attention à la douleur, après tout c'est tout ce qu'il avait connu, abus et souffrance._

_''Du calme mon Amour, fit Ares, nous avons tout notre temps._

_'Mais tu es si lent, se moqua Methos._

_'Lent! Lent! Je vais te montrer si je suis lent!''_

_A ces mots Ares le pénétra encore plus bougeant en lui de plus en plus vite n'oubliant pas de toucher la prostate tandis que Methos suivait le rythme tout en serrant les fesses pour stimuler l'organe impressionnante d'Ares._

_Finalement les deux hommes éjaculèrent alors que leurs bouches étaient scellées._

_Satisfait, Methos posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant et s'endormit._

_A son réveil Ares était parti non sans l'avoir auparavant rhabiller._

_Methos s'étira langoureusement puis alla aux nouvelles, espérant que Ian était revenu de sa torpeur ce qui à son grand soulagement était le cas._

_Pendant plusieurs semaines seuls Iolaus et Methos pouvaient l'approcher sans qu'il ne soit pris de terreur mais nuits après nuits les cauchemars les empêchèrent de le réconforter car dans son délire il ne reconnaissait personne._

_Ares, lui , rendait souvent visite à Methos au grand chagrin d'Hercules car non seulement il se méfier de son demi frère mais __aussi parce qu'il désirait l'immortel._

_Quant à la romance entre Iolaus et Ian, elle ne se fit qu'après deux mois et le blond devait faire preuve de patience mais surtout montrer son amour. Finalement ils passèrent à l'acte lors de a fête donnée en l'honneur d'Aphrodite où Ian se soumit complétement à l'homme qu'il aimait. Le chasseur se montra tendre et attentif à tous ses besoins et pour la première depuis la mort de son clan Ian se sentit enfin chérir._

_Pendant ce temps pour Autolycus la vie d'immortel ne fut pas une partie de plaisir comme il l'avait pensé, devant s'entraîner à l'épée pour ne pas perdre sa tête, Methos lui prépara un entraînement quotidien ne lui laissant aucun répit._

_Malgré tout leurs vies restaient paisible jusqu'au jour où Sirius tua d'une manière horrible et dégradante l'amant de son esclave._

_Fin du flash black_

L'agent du NCIS fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Sirius le tira brutalement dela voiture pour le traîner ensuite à l'intérieur où ils trouvèrent Autolycus attaché et sous bonne garde.

''Auto! Fit Dinozzo, tu vas bien?

'J'ai connu mieux, mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir!

'Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser te faire tuer.''

Jean Paul quant à lui avait quitter des yeux le voleur pour dévorer du regard l'agent du NCIS, anticipant ce qu'il lui ferait.

''Dites patron, vous avez vraiment bon goût, lorsque vous en aurais fini avec lui je pourrais aussi m'amuser comme vous me l'avez promis?

'Tu peux même te joindre à nous si le cœur t'en dis!

'Et pour l'autre, on le laisse sans surveillance?

'Rajoute des chaînes et quand tu auras terminé viens nous rejoindre.''

Le français ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla chercher de nouvelles entraves.

Siruis, quant à lui, amena Tony dans la salle qu'il avait aménagé puis le poussa sur le matelas et l'observa plus attentivement.

Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux brillant de colère, ainsi que son attirail qui se constituait d'une chemise verte à boutons de pression et son jean noir qui lui moulait le corps il était le portrait parfait de la débauche.

Sirius s'agenouilla près de lui, le força à le déshabiller avec sa bouche et une fois qu'il fut nu commença à lui caresser les cheveux soyeux de sa victime, tout en le forçant à se coucher sur le dos.

Une fois chose faite il déboutonna petit à petit la chemise et à chaque bouton embrassa la poitrine. Une fois complétement ouverte Sirius ne l'enleva pas préférant le toucher du tissu tout contre sa peau.

S'arcboutant sur lui il s'empara de ses lèvres mordillant jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieur puis la lécha aimant le goût métallique du sang.

Tout en même temps ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches de Ian qu'il caressa jouissant de la sensation que lui procurait la peau douce de son esclave sur la sienne.

Puis pendant que sa bouche descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il lapa avidement il déboutonna le jean pour le lui enlever.

Au moment où il écarta les jambes musclées et ciselées de l'agent Jean Paul entra .

La vue qui se présentait devant ses yeux lui donna des sueurs froides et excité enleva immédiatement tous ses vêtements.

S'approchant lentement il attendit l'invitation de son patron que son patron lui accorda d'un hochement de tête.

Attirer par les deux bouts de chair de poitrine de l'agent fédéral le français les sucèrent les uns après les autres pendant que ses mains étaient occupés à caressé son membre engorgé par le désir qu'il présenta devant la bouche de l'ordre lui ordonnant de sucer.

Dinozza ferma la bouche tout en secouant la tête, voyant son refus Sirius s'en mêla:

''Fais ce qu'il te demande si tu ne veux pas que je mutile ton ami, comment ferait-il après pour séduire les femmes?''

Tony n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre et ouvrit donc sa bouche.

''Et applique toi , sinon Autolycus pourra dire au revoir à ses bijoux de famille.''

Le viking suça donc avec dextérité Jean Paul qui explosa deux minutes plus tard avec un visage extatique.

Sirius en voyant cela eut des bouffées de chaleur, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet quand il voyait son esclave donnait du plaisir aux autres.

Il attrapa les chevilles de Ian pour mettre les jambes autours de sa taille et le pénétra d'un coup. Cinq minutes minutes plus tard il se déversa en lui puis s'écarta pour laisser la place à Jean Paul pendant qu'il pénétrait à son tour la bouche.

Jean Paul avait une autre méthode pour le violer. Il mit Ian en position fœtale et entra en lui d'abord tout doucement puis ensuite brutalement.

Un râlement de douleur s'échappa de Tony qui ne s'attendait pas à ça et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, Sirius en profita pour s'enfoncer encore plus à l'intérieur et après des intrusions brutales des deux côtés ils éjaculèrent en même temps.

Sirius enleva ensuite la chemise de Tony et s'essuya, une fois fini il la passa à son complice qui l'imita.

De son côté Autolycus qui avait tout entendu paniqua, ses entraves trop serrées lui donnèrent du mal mais réussit à se libérer tout de même après une heure.

Une fois libre il hésita longtemps, soit il alla chercher de l'aide en laissant seul son ami soit il tentait de le libérer.

Réaliste il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un homme contre Sirius surtout désarmé mais cela le tiraillé de devoir abandonné Ian à ce monstre.

Jetant un regard rapide autours de lui il vit son portable que Sirius avait laissé par terre.

Il le prit donc puis appela Methos qui s'était rendu après le fameux coup de fil avec Gibbs au bar de Joe où Mac et Dawson les attendaient.

''A votre avis il est entre les mains de Sirius? Demanda Gibbs d'un air inquiet.

'Je le crains, la question est de savoir pourquoi Tony est allé se jeter dans la gueule du loup? Se demanda Joe.

'Le connaissant il doit avoir une bonne raison, fit Methos.

'En tout cas vous pouvez compter sur moi si il y a du grabuge! Dit Joe. Je n'ai peut être plus mes jambes mais je suis toujours adroit avec un revolver.''

Seul MacLeod garda le silence, ayant encore du mal à digéré le fait que Cassandra lui ai menti, non c'était impossible, ceux sont les autres qui lui ont raconté des histoires , essaya t-il de s'en convaincre ne se rendant pas compte que la petite voix qui lui disait cela ressemblait étrangement à celle de l'immortelle.

Gibbs fut sur le point d'appeler Kate pour lui demander de retrouver le voleur au cas où celui-ci saurait où l'on pouvait trouver ce Sirius lorsque le portable de Methos vibra.

''Pierson , fit il.

'Methos c'est moi, répondit la voix d'Auto sur un ton bas, Sirius a Ian. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute? Il m'a eu quand je suis sorti du commissariat et a menacé Ian de me tuer si il ne se rendait pas à lui.

'Où es tu?

'Je ne sais pas , j'étais dans les vapes durant tout le trajet.''

Methos réfléchit quelques instant puis se tourna vers Gibbs.

''Votre agence peut tracer les coups de fil?

'Oui, si la ligne reste ouverte.

'Même en France?

'Oui, répondit il tout en faisant le numéro fixe du laboratoire d'Abby.

'Bonjour, vous êtes bien en contact avec la prêtresse du labo!

'Abby! Soupira l'agent sur un ton exaspéré.

'Gibbbsss! Alors comment c'est Paris? J'espère que tu m'as acheté de jolis souvenirs! Tu sais j'ai toujours rê...

'Abby! L'interrompit il, j'ai besoin que tu traces un téléphone pour moi.

'06-20-54-74-00, dit Methos.

'Le numéro est le 06-20-54-74-00.

'C'est noté! Il s'agit du téléphone d'un suspect?

'Juste trouves moi où il est, fit Gibbs ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

'Oui monsieur! Bien Monsieur!''

Pour toute réponse Gibbs raccrocha l'air songeur. Immortel ou pas si ce Sirius avait touché un seul cheveux de son agent il lui ferait payé cher.

Methos toujours au téléphone avec Autolycus lui demandant plus de détails.

''Il a un complice, un mortel, oh Methos ils sont en train de le violer. Je dois intervenir.

'Surtout ne fais rien , attends nous, si tu te fais tuer, tu ne lui sera d'aucune aide. Trouves toi plutôt une cachette jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

'Entendu, accepta le voleur de mauvaise , grâce mais par Zeus dépêchez vous!

'Mais dis moi Auto , est-ce toi qui a l'anneau de Niebelungenlied?

'Non malheureusement, je me suis fait doublé au dernier moment par une immortelle aux cheveux roux, c'est par miracle si j'ai réussit à lui échappé, après tout on ne m'appelait pas pour rien le roi des voleurs ni le roi de l'évasion.

'Mais pourquoi s'être mis à la recherche de l'anneau?

'J'avais entendu dire que Sirius le cherchait, c'était pour l'appâter. Avec Paolo on s'était dit que l'appât du gain l'aveuglerait et qu'on pourrait se débarrasser de lui une fois pour toute.

'Mais au lieu de cela ce fut Paolo qui a été tué.''

Gibbs qui avait l'oreille très fine déglutit péniblement, en ce moment là Tony était en train de se faire violer il devait attendre impuissant qu'Abby le rappel ce qui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

Une fois qu'ils surent où les trouver ils partirent armés, les deux immortels avec leurs épées et les mortels avec leurs revolvers.

A quelques kilomètres de là Cassandra peaufinait les derniers détails pour sa vengeance, en brisant l'élève elle savait qu'elle briserait le maître et pourrait enfin avoir sa tête.

Tout en pensant à ses projets elle joua avec l'anneau maudit qui était dans sa main droite.

Elle possédait l'anneau depuis le début, fabriquant des fausses pistes non seulement pour ses ennemis mais aussi pour ses alliés, d'ailleurs Sirius n'était intéressé que par son esclave et la recherche de l'anneau n'a été qu'un moyen de parvenir a attiré l'ancien amant de Ian pour le tuer, alors que son complice voulait l'esclave et l'or. Bah elle leur donnera l'anneau une fois qu'elle eut absorbé le quickening de Methos et leur laissera aussi leur petit jouet.

Qui plus est son contrôle sur Duncan devenait de plus en plus puissant et c'était lui sa meilleure arme secrète.

A suivre

Ce fut un long chapitre, j'espère ainsi me faire pardonner pour tous les autres qui ont été trop courts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci à savannah12, Tenshi-lily-hime-sama, coco6-3-9-1**

**JTFLAM et à Dahud pour vos encouragements, j'espère que mon histoire va continuer à vous plaire.**

**Attention: scènes adultes, description de viol.**

**Chapitre vingt trois**

Pendant qu'Autolycus se démenait avec ses entraves, Sirius menotta Tony derrière le dos puis lui banda les yeux. Devant le regard gourmand de son complice il prit le fouet et avec cet objet commença à caresser le visage du prisonnier.

Lentement il fit descendre le fouet jusqu'au cou puis à la poitrine où il effleura les mamelons durcis malgré la volonté de Tony qui avait du mal à rester de marbre devant la sensation de cette caresse.

Jean Paul hypnotisé à la vue de ces tétons s'agenouilla près de l'immortel et avec sa langue les lécha délicatement puis les mordilla tandis que Sirius continuait à faire descendre le fouet jusqu'à l'entre jambe puis sans prévenir le frappa violemment avec faisant ainsi sursauter de douleur l'agent du NCIS. Le corps arqué,il fit voir ses fesses où le manche du fouet le toucha à peine puis d'un coup pénétra l'anus.

Hurlant de douleur Tony se mit à se débattre de toute ses forces mais plus il se débattait plus le manche s'enfonçait et du sang se mit à couler à profusion.

Le français quant à lui continuait à mordre les mamelons de plus en plus excitait par les cries de douleur .

''Jean Paul , fit Sirius après avoir retiré le manche du corps de son esclave, tourne le sur le ventre.

'Avec plaisir patron!''

Jean Paul agrippa les hanches de Tony et le retourna, puis s'écarta non sans avoir auparavant caresser la courbe des reins de l'objet de ses désirs.

Dinozzo à moitié assommé se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son dos commença à être fouetter violemment.

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir et le dos ainsi que les fesses furent rapidement en sang.

Finalement après dix minutes Sirius passa le fouet à son complice qui lui se concentra sur les fesses et les jambes.

''N'est-il pas exceptionnel ?

'C'est bien vrai patron, une vraie beauté, surtout couvert avec ce sang.''

Sirius comme réponse se contenta de sourire tout en écartant le fessier de son esclave puis s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui il le pénétra d'un coup.

''Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux, mon cher Ian a toujours pu être pénétré par deux ou même trois personnes à la fois.''

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois il se mit à la gauche de son patron, entra dans le corps si appétissant de l'agent fédéral, et ensemble le violèrent pour jouir plus tard presque instantanément.

Tony tremblant comme une feuille perdit peu à peu pied avec la réalité ne sachant plus où il se trouvait ni à quelle époque. D'abord entendre Gibbs dire qu'il n'avait aucun sentiments pour lui puis ensuite se retrouver de nouveau entre les mains de son maitre subissant les même tortures qu'avant lui fit perdre tout esprit de combativité et il devint peu peu l'esclave soumis qu'il était avant d'avoir été libéré. Son esprit enfiévré par la douleur le ramena à l'époque où il devint actif de son propre viol pour la première fois.

_Flash black_

_Cela faisait quarante ans que Ian était devenu l'esclave de Sirius et pas une seule journée ne se passait sans que son corps ait été profaner autant par son maitre que par des hommes louant ses services en échange d'objets rares, de pièces, ou de peaux de bêtes. Son passé d'esclave en Thrace lui revint en mémoire et la fierté qu'il avait réussi a regagné après sa première mort fit place à la honte,mais aussi réveilla de vieux instincts pour satisfaire son maitre._

_Le déclic se déclencha lors d'une orgie où il devait entretenir les invités de Sirius. Ce dernier avait organisé un grand banquet dans une des villa qu'il possédait en Macédoine et avait convié des chefs de guerre très influent._

_Ce soir là Ian était vêtu d'un chiton blanc en soie, que son maitre s'était procuré spécialement pour lui, arrivant juste au raz de ses fesses dénudées, ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque furent ornés de boutons de rose et sur son corps devenu complètement imberbe sous les ordres de Sirius on y avait enduit des paillettes d'or. Sirius, pour faire ressortir le regard émeraude de son esclave, lui mit du khôl sous les yeux ainsi que des paillettes d'or autours. Une fois qu'il fut prêt on l'amena dans une grande salle où aurait lieu ce fameux banquet. On y avait déjà installé des lits recouverts d'étoffe ainsi que quelques tables où l'on poseraient la nourriture mais surtout du vin._

_Des musiciens placés tout au fond à droite commençaient déjà à faire jouer de leurs instruments tandis que les invités, qui étaient dix, affluèrent._

_Sirius, sérieux dans son rôle d'hôte les installa puis frappa des mains pour que les festivités prennent place._

_Des servantes qu'il s'était procuré la veille au marché apportèrent une collation légère composée de fruits, de pains et de viandes froides agrémenter par de large ration de vin._

_D'un signe de la tête de Sirius les musiciens jouèrent un morceau plus élaboré et Ian que l'on avait placé au centre des lits se mit à danser._

_Au rythme de la musique il déhancha ses hanches tout en portant ses mains à ses cheveux pour les ébouriffé, et d'un pas sensuel __s'approcha d'un invité tout en dansant avec le bas du corps, puis une fois face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ventripotent et presque chauve qui était allongé sur le côté,il se mit très lentement accroupis. Prenant ensuite une grappe de raisin qui se trouvait sur la table la plus proche de lui il jeta sa tête en arrière , puis pris un grain dans sa bouche non sans avoir avant lécher le fruit. Tout en mâchant très lentement il regarda le quadragénaire et une fois qu'il eut fini d'avaler passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. L'invité qui se nommait Patroclus attrapa les fibules du chiton pour ramener brutalement l'esclave encore plus près de lui et lorsque leurs visages s'effleurèrent il l'embrassa goutant ainsi à des lèvres sucrées. Ian répondit au baiser ne montrant pas le dégout que cet homme lui inspirait. Encouragé par la réponse de son baiser Patroclus commença à baisser très lentement les fibules jusqu'aux coudes, faisant découvrir ainsi deux petits bouts de chairs ne demandant qu'à être dévorer. Il abandonna donc la bouche pour mordiller l'un des tétons pendant que ses mains caressèrent la chute de reins. Ian pour l'encourager entoura son cou après avoir posé la grappe sur la table et avec une gentille pression rapprocha le visage vers sa poitrine puis gémit._

_''Oh oui maitre! Plus fort! Faites moi mal!''_

_Sentant une chaleur au bas du ventre Patroclus décida de passer à l'étape au-dessus. Il lâcha l'esclave puis s'allongea sur le dos._

_''Nourris moi! Ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque._

_'Oui mon maitre!''_

_Il prit le raisin qu'il avait posé sur la table et avec une grande souplesse il monta sur le ventre graisseux où il s'assit les jambes écartées. Grain après grain il le nourrit tout en laissant à chaque fois ses doigts dans la bouche de Patroclus un peu plus longtemps que cela ne soit nécessaire et tout en le nourrissant il frictionna __ses fesses sur le sexe encore couvert du quadragénaire. Ce dernier le pris par les hanches encourageant Ian d'aller plus vite ce qu'il fit. N'en pouvant plus il ordonna de lui soulever la tunique qu'il portait mais sans utilisé les mains. Ian descendit jusqu'au pied du lit puis délicatement pris la tunique qui allait jusqu'aux chevilles dans sa bouche pour remonter en rampant sur lui tout en frottant sa poitrine nue contre le corps qui se dénudait petit à petit et lorsque le membre durcit de Patroclus entra en contact avec les mamelons de Ian l'homme était déjà sur le point d'exploser. L'esclave en voyant cela le prit en pleine bouche et commença à sucer tout en faisant bouger ses fesses. Un autre invité, du nom de Gaius, un homme exceptionnellement grand mesurant deux mètres dix s'approcha d'eux et se mit derrière Ian. Il remonta le chiton jusqu'au hanche et donna la fessé à cette exquise créature. Les autres convives se masturbaient déjà tous en félicitant Sirius de posséder un si délicieux esclaves et tout en dévorant la scène érotique qui se dérouler devant eux ils acceptèrent de fournir leur hôtes d'armes et de chevaux gratuitement. En son for intérieur l'immortel se félicitait encore d'avoir acquis Ian mais aussi de l'avoir brisé._

_Après que les négociations furent terminées il se concentra sur son esclave qui faisait une fellation à Patroclus tout en étant pénétré par le mastodonte déjà enfoncé profondément dans le corps de l'autre immortel et comme il n'avait pas prit la peine de le préparait du sang sillonnait les jambes de l'esclave. Patrolus qui avait agrippé Ian par les cheveux éjacula mais ne le lâcha pas tout de suite préférant caresser la tête soyeuse tandis que Gaius pinça fort les tétons tout en faisant des vas et viens brutaux puis après dix minutes se vida._

_Patroclus qui voulait gouter aussi à cette chair descendit du lit pour y faire allonger l'esclave sur le dos puis s'assit en face de lui pour lui prendre ses jambes galbées et les mettre autours de sa taille, une fois chose faite sans cérémonie il entra d'un seul coup son sexe de nouveau durcit dans l'anus ensanglanté. Le sang servant de lubrifiant lui facilita la pénétration et au bout de deux __minutes laissa son sperme se déverser dans l'esclave._

_Lorsque les deux invités furent rassasiés Ian tout en se déhanchant sur la musique qui n'avait pas cessé pris une coupe de vin et la porta à ses lèvres mais au lieu de boire le contenu il le déversa sur son cou laissant le vin couler le long de son corps jusqu'à la taille où le tissu du chiton fit obstacle. Deux autres invités s'approchèrent de lui et le prit l'un par les jambes l'autre par les bras pour le porter jusqu'à une table vide puis léchèrent le vin de son corps tout en le mordant. L'un d'eux , un homme blond de taille moyenne, pris un petit poignard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et se mit à caresser avec la surface de la lame le téton gauche de l'esclave tout en massant l'entre cuisse gauche, puis lorsque cela toucha le droit il monta à son tours sur la table. Lentement il fit descendre le poignard sans avoir déverser la moindre goutte de sang et une fois arriver à la taille il déchira en deux avec la larme le vêtement que portait Ian. La vision qu'il donnait, avec son corps nu pailleté d'or complètement imberbe et son regard vert mouillé par des larmes involontaires, enflamma les sens des hommes du banquet y compris les musiciens qui en oublièrent presque de jouer. Ian écarta les jambes et se mit à se toucher en en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Le deuxième homme, un roux aux yeux marrons, s'empara de ces lèvres avec les siennes tout en caressant les longs cheveux de Ian et lorsque le blond qui était assis sur ses genoux le pénétra le roux comme pour le réconforter cessa son baiser pour lui murmurer des encouragements._

_''Oui, c'est bien, détends toi, tu t'en sort très bien.''_

_Et lorsqu'on éjacula pour la troisième fois en lui Ian oublia totalement qu'il avait été un guerrier viking, laissant la personnalité d'esclave prendre place. Toute la nuit il passa de lits en lits pour être pris plus violemment à chaque fois finissant avec son maitre qui s'était assis. Il le mit sur ses genoux nu car il avait relevait sa tunique jusqu'au ventre et lui ordonna de s'empaler sur __son membre engorgé de désir ce que Ian fit immédiatement ne __voulant pas déplaire à son maitre. _

_Fin du flash black_

''Maitre! Fit il malgré lui.

'Oui! Mon petit esclave je suis ton maitre, oh mon trésor j'ai tellement envie de toi! Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais.

'Je suis à vous mon maitre, fit Dinozzo en oubliant sa vie après Sirius, corps et âme.''

A ces mots un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre immortel, heureux d'avoir son esclave complétement consentant.

''Mets toi à genoux!

'Oui maitre.''

Une fois qu'il eut obéis Sirius se mit derrière lui tandis que Jean Paul lui fit face, et tous les deux le pénétrèrent, l'un dans la bouche l'autre dans l'anus.

De son côté Autolycus attendait avec impatience la cavalerie depuis déjà vingt minutes, se retenant d'aller en aide à Ian. Toujours en ligne avec Methos il lui demanda dans combien de temps ils seraient sur place.

''Nous avons été pris par les embouteillages, malheureusement nous en avons encore pour deux heures.

'Deux heures! Tu ne peux pas décemment penser que je vais rester sans rien faire pour l'aider pendant tous ce temps?

'Crois moi, cela me brise le cœur autant que toi mais tu n'es pas de taille à affronter Sirius.

'Si, s'il n'avait pas avec lui son complice.

'Complice? Quel Complice?

'Un mortel, du nom de Jean Paul, par Zeus , ils sont en train de la violer!''

A ces mots Methos ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et tourna la tête pour regarder Gibbs qui était au volant. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire serrée et dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire une flemme meurtrière, tout montrait qu'il avait du mal à maitriser sa rage et que la moindre étincelle pouvait le faire exploser.

''Alors ils sont deux, dit il derrière ses dents.

'Vous avez entendu?

'J'ai l'ouïe très fine, et croyez moi après ce que j'ai entendu je doute qu'il y aura un seul survivant , mortel ou immortel.

'Agent Gibbs! Fit la voix indigné de MacLeod qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture à côté de Joe, il est hors de question de tuer le moindre mortel!

Furieux Gibbs, profitant d'un feu rouge, se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

''Même si ce mortel est un violeur? Demanda le mortel sur un ton ironique.

'Tout homme a le droit d'être jugé!

'Et pour Sirius? Fit Methos.

'C'est totalement différent! Il est immortel.

'Heureux de voir que ton sens de la justice n'a pas changer.

'Je t'ai pardonné pour tes péchés non?

'Mac! S'exclama Dawson, Methos n'a rien à se faire pardonner, il était le prisonnier de Kronos!

'D'après ses dires et ceux de son élève, fit un Duncan têtu, je ne peux pas croire que Cassandra m'ait menti, ni qu'elle ait pu comploter contre eux.''

Methos fut sur le point de lui envoyer l'une de ses piques lorsqu'il remarqua le regard trouble de son ami, comme si on l'avait hypnotisé.

'Oh non ! Pensa t-il, Cassandra s'est emparé de son esprit!'

Ne voulant pas que l'immortelle puisse soupçonner qu'il était au courant de ses manipulations il ne fit pas part de sa trouvaille aux autres.

''Crois ce que tu veux Highlander, comme tu le fais toujours.

'Methos, soupira Joe tristement, tu n'es pas obligé de supporter ses remarques!

'Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit il avec un petit sourire, cela ne me touche pas!''

A ces mots un silence de plomb tomba durant tout le trajet, et finalement deux heures plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la zone industrielle.

Autolycus qui les avait senti approché sorti de l'usine pour aller à leur rencontre mais il ne fut pas le seul à les sentir venir, Sirius bien qu'étant occupé à se faire chevaucher par son esclave avait aussi repéré la présence d'autres immortels. Il prit tout de même le temps de se vider avant de se retirer de ce corps souple et désirable.

Il l'allongea et lui couvrit la taille avec un drap puis l'embrassa à la tempe droite.

''Nous avons de la visite, fit Sirius tout en s'habillant, reste ici et veille à ce qu'il ne sort pas d'ici.

'Mais vous patron?

'Ne t'en fais pas, Cassandra viens juste d'arriver! Assura t-il en s'emparant de son épée.''

En effet, l'immortelle qui avait prit un autre itinéraire était arrivée une minutes après que Gibbs se soit garé et entra par la porte de derrière.

Lorsque il sorti de la pièce où il avait violé le disciple de Methos il fut à moitié surpris de ne plus voir le voleur. Cela devait être lui qui avait prévenu Methos.

''C'est le moment de faire disparaître l'obstacle entre vous et votre petit jouet, fit une voix féminine.''

Surpris Sirius se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Cassandra.

''Mais je sens la présence de deux autres immortels en dehors du voleur! Doit on faire disparaître aussi l'autre?

'Sûrement pas! Fit elle d'une voix furieuse, je vous interdit de toucher à un cheveux de Duncan, qui plus est il est aussi mon arme secrète.''

A ce moment là Gibbs entra en trombe l'arme à la main suivit de près par les trois autres hommes.

MacLeod en voyant Cassandra fut paralysé, ne pouvant comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un ancien ami de Kronos, mais lorsqu'elle le regarda tout en murmurant à voix basse il ne se posa plus la question, tout ce qu'il avait en tête était les mensonges de Methos et les mots blessant qu'ils avaient échangés lorsque Kronos avait surgit dans leur vie.

Poussant un cri de guerre il sortit l'épée de son manteau et attaqua Methos. Ce dernier n'ayant pas survécu cinq mille ans pour rien para le coup avec son Ivanhoé, se défendant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans faire de mal au plus jeune immortel.

''Mac! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

'Ce n'est pas sa faute Joe, fit Methos, il est sous l'emprise de Cassandra, je pense depuis notre départ.''

Gibbs qui n'avait en tête que de retrouver Tony demanda à Autolycus où il se trouvait, une fois renseigné il se précipita vers la salle mais fut bloqué par Sirius.

''Tu vas être le troisième amants de Ian que je tuerais!

'Nous ne sommes pas amants mais amis, qui plus est je suis difficile à tuer!'' Répondit Gibbs en braquant son arme sur lui.

''Non! Fit Auto, même si cela me désole cela doit se passer dans les règles. Laissez le moi!

'Sans armes?''

Pour toute réponse il sourit puis fit un saut arrière arrivant derrière l'écossais et de son coude l'assomma pour ensuite s'emparer de son épée.

Une fois armée il fit virevolter l'arme tout en s'avançant vers Sirius tandis que Methos attaqua Cassandra.

Le combat fut acharné des deux côtés, et ce fut Cassandra qui tomba la première n'étant pas de poids face au plus ancien immortel. Elle le supplia du regard de l'épargner, faiblissant in instant la résolution de Methos mais lorsqu'il vit l'anneau maudit il sut que c'était elle qui avait tiré les ficelles et qui était en grande partie responsable des nouvelles tortures que Ian avait subit.

D'un coup net il lui trancha donc la tête déclenchant ainsi de violents éclairs, et le quickening fut si intense qu'il faillit perdre connaissance.

Sirius, quant à lui, voyant que cela prenait une mauvaise tournure, senti la peur pour la première fois de sa vie d'immortel. Désespéré, il fonça sur le voleur qui évita le coup en tourbillonnant sur lui même et voyant une ouverture décapita l'ancien maitre de son ami.

Gibbs, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'obstacle entre lui et Tony courut vers la salle qu'Auto lui avait indiqué mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte un automatique fut braqué sous son nez.

Jean Paul qui avait senti le vent tourné s'était emparé de son arme prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie.

L'ancien sergent pourtant fut plus rapide et tira avant que l'autre ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette l'abattant de trois balles dans l'estomac.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de s'assurer que l'autre homme était bien mort il se précipita vers son agent et la vue que ce dernier lui donna lui fit souhaiter qu'il n'avait pas tué aussi rapidement le français. Le corps ensanglanté couvert de sperme était complétement nu, seul un drap cachait les parties intimes de Dinozzo laissant le torse à découvert. Gibbs s'agenouilla près de lui tout en caressant ses cheveux. L'immortel, à ce contact, ouvrit les yeux pour prononcer un seul mot qui inquiéta énormément le mortel.

''Maitre!''

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci à Dahud, Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama, coco6-3-9-1, JTFLAM et Savannah12 de m'avoir suivit et encourager tout au long de mon histoire.**

**Attention: Lemon **

**Chapitre vingt quatre**

Gibbs, abasourdit, regarda son agent ne sachant quoi répondre.

''Vous n'êtes pas mon maitre! Où est mon maitre?''

A cette question le mortel ferma les yeux, ne laissant pas Tony voir ainsi le désespoir qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard. Le fait même qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu en disait long sur son état psychologique et pour la seconde fois dans sa vie Gibbs se senti impuissant.

Après avoir pris une forte respiration, il ouvrit les yeux et lui parla d'une voix douce comme il le ferait avec un enfant.

''Tony, c'est moi Gibbs, tu es sauf maintenant.

'Maitre! Maitre! Où est mon maitre? Demanda l'immortel tremblant de peur.

'Tony, il est mort!

'Mort?

'Oui Tony! Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là maintenant!''

Pour toute réponse l'immortel se mit sur ses genoux et approcha son visage de la braguette de Gibbs qu'il ouvrit avec ses dents.

Surpris l'agent ne réagit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il senti une langue sur son membre à moitié durcit il poussa inconsciemment l'autre homme par les épaules.

Dinozzo le regarda d'un air perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Peut être que son nouveau maitre préférait donner des ordres et il n'aimait sans doute pas que son esclave prenne des initiatives.

Paniqué il se remit sur les genoux et commença à demander pardon.

''Je suis désolé maitre! J'attends vos ordres!''

Pour toute réponse l'agent du NCIS secoua la tête tout en remontant sa braguette, regrettant déjà d'avoir repoussé ainsi son agent. Il fut sur le point de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas son nouveau maitre lorsque Methos entra dans la pièce.

''Ian, fit il tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

'Methos! J'ai déplu à mon maitre, fit l'autre immortel sur un ton désespère. Je vais être punis, n'est-ce pas?''

Methos interrogea Gibbs du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son élève réagissait ainsi.

''Il pense que je suis son maitre, il a même tenté de me faire une fellation.

'Oh non! Fit le plus ancien tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'autre immortel.

'Savez vous s'il va retrouver son état normal?

'La première fois qu'il fut libéré des griffes de Sirius, cela avait mit des mois avant qu'il ne reprenne confiance en lui et je suis sûr que si Ioalus n'était pas rester près de lui sa guérison aurait pris des années voir des siècles.''

MacLeod, qui avait repris conscience, choisit ce moment pour arriver en trombe.

''Methos, hurla t-il, tu as tué Cassandra.''

Ian, devant cet homme en furie trembla encore plus fort dans les bras de Methos et se mit à sangloter.

''Chut! Chut! Calmes toi! Le vilain écossais ne te feras aucun mal! N'est-ce pas Highlander?''

Ce dernier, à cette vue, se calma aussitôt, se rendant compte enfin de ce que Tony Dinozzo avait vécut. Methos lisant dans ses pensées lui dit sur un ton sarcastique.

''Dis moi Mac, que penses tu de l'œuvre de Cassandra?

'Elle n'est pas...

'Responsable? Elle avait autour de son cou l'anneau maudit, preuve qu'elle n'a pas non seulement manipulé Autolycus et Sirius mais aussi qu'elle était derrière tout ça! Elle a offert mon élève à ce monstre uniquement pour me faire du mal et elle t'as manipulé pour m'attaquer! Si je ne l'avais pas tué crois bien qu'elle aurait trouvé d'autres moyens pour me nuire.''

Vaincu l'écossais baissa la tête tout en serrant les poings. Voyant que le plus jeune immortel ne trouva rien à redire il se concentra sur sa charge.

''Ian, tu es libre, tu n'es plus un esclave!

'Mais maitre Sirius...

'Ian , te souviens tu de Iolaus?

'Non, fit il en secouant la tête, je ne sais pas qui il est! Methos c'est vrai que Sirius est mort?

'Oui Ian.

'Et l'homme aux cheveux gris est mon nouveau maitre?

'Non Ian, crois moi, cela fait des siècles que tu n'es plus un esclave. Aujourd'hui tu as pris le nom de Tony Dinozzo, tu travailles pour le NCIS et lui est ton patron.

'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, souffla Dinozzo.

'Oui, tu te souviens maintenant?''

Dinozzo ferma les yeux, se souvenant peu à peu de sa vie après Sirius mais ce qui le marqua en particulier fut lorsque Gibbs nia avoir des sentiments pour lui. Des larmes involontaires commencèrent à couler sur ses pommettes et il ne fit rien pour les essuyer.

Inquiet Methos lui souleva le menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as Ian?

'Il ne veux pas de moi!

'Qui Ian ? Qui ne veux pas de toi?

'Gibbs, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, répondit il entre deux sanglots. Et maintenant que j'ai laissé mon maitre et son ami me toucher il voudra encore moins de moi. Sirius avait raison, je ne suis qu'un catamite!''

Ces derniers mots réveilla l'agent Gibbs qui s'agenouilla près des deux immortels mais au moment où il allait le rassurer sur ses sentiments ils entendirent les sirènes de police.

''Merde, fit le mortel, comment ont ils fait pour nous trouver? Attendez ici je vais à leur rencontre!''

En sortant il remarqua que les corps de Sirius et de Cassandra avaient disparus ainsi que le voleur, il interrogea Joe du regard qui l'informa que le voleur avait pris la voiture de Cassandra pour disposer des deux immortels morts ainsi que le fameux anneaux maudit.

Gibbs approuva d'un hochement de tête et sorti pour aller à la rencontre des policiers.

Il vit descendre de la première voiture ses deux agents ainsi que l'inspecteur Leblanc.

''Gibbs, s'écria Kate sur un ton soulagé, heureusement tu n'as rien, j'étais folle d'inquiétude lorsqu'Abby m'a dit que tu poursuivais seul un suspect! Où est Tony d'ailleurs? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi? Demanda l'ancien agent secret sur un ton désapprobateur. Je jure que si il est allé draguer des filles...

''Cela ne serait pas surprenant, fit Marie avec un sourire sarcastique, j'espère bien que vous allez le réprimander!''

Gibbs se contenta de la regarder d'un air froid puis sur un ton sec ordonna aux deux jeunes femmes de le suivre.

Ils passèrent devant Dawson qui les regardait d'un air perplexe se demandant ce que Gibbs comptait faire.

Arrivé devant la salle où se trouvait son agent il hésita quelques secondes, sachant que Tony ne le remercierait pas d'avoir révélé ce qu'il avait subit, mais un moment ou un autre il faudrait bien dire la vérité du moins une partie.

Devant le spectacle d'un Tony nu couvert seulement d'un drap taché de sang et de sperme elles s'arrêtèrent net.

Le visage en larmes Dinozzo les dévisagea sans comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient là mais en voyant Gibbs se tenir près de la française son visage se tordit devant ce qu'il considérait une trahison.

''Gibbs! Qu'est il arrivé à Tony?''

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de l'agent Todd, il lui montra simplement le corps de Jean Paul étendu sur le sol. Puis expliqua la situation laissant de côté la part qu'avait jouer Sirius.

''Cet homme a kidnappé Autolycus pour attirer Dinozzo, sans doute pensait il que puisse qu'ils étaient amis il lui aurait parler de l'anneau. Tony n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre les instructions de ce pourri.

'Mais pourquoi est-il nu? Demanda Kate.

'A ton avis agent Todd? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?'' Lui rétorqua Gibbs.

Il regretta immédiatement ces mots en voyant Tony fléchir violemment.

Marie quant à elle ne sentit que du mépris pour cet homme qui s'était fait dominer aussi facilement. Ne cachant pas son dédain elle regarda Tony comme s'il était le dernier des moins que rien.

Gibbs qui avait remarqué la façon dont elle regardait son agent la prit par le bras et la fit sortir.

''Écoutez moi bien inspecteur, je ne sais pas quel est votre problème avec mon agent et je m'en moque mais je vous déconseille de vous montrez de nouveau devant lui!

'Allons! Je sais ce qui c'est passé avec le travesti! Et maintenant ça! Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il ne mérite pas mon mépris?

''Il a été violé, vociféra Gibbs, il est une victime!''

Tony qui avait tout en entendu se recroquevilla sur lui même, blessé par ce que venait de crier Gibbs. Une victime hein? C'est tous ce qu'il représentait aux yeux du mortel.

''Tony, fit Methos, ce n'est rien , il n'a pas voulu dire ça!

'Oui Tony, fit Kate d'une voix douce, tu connais Gibbs, lorsqu'il est en colère les mots peuvent dépasser sa pensée.''

Tony la regarda peu convaincu par ces mots qui se voulaient rassurant.

Gibbs qui après avoir sermonné la française entra de nouveau le portable à la main.

''Ducky, nous partons, retrouves nous à l'aéroport!

'Comment va Tony?

'Pas très bien, plus vite nous partirons plus vite nous pourrons mettre cette histoire derrière nous!

'Je doute que cela soit aussi simple, n'est-ce pas?

'Ducky, fit il à voix basse, ils l'ont violé!

'Seigneur! J'imagine qu'il est hors de question qu'il aille à l'hôpital!

'Il est immortel, son corps est déjà guérit!

'Et son esprit?

'Je m'en occuperai une fois arrivé à la maison.''

Puis après avoir raccroché prit Tony dans ses bras et annonça leur départ.

''Pierson! Nous devons nous en aller!

'Je comprends, prenez soin de lui.

'Non! Non! Je veux rester avec toi!

'Tony, fit Adam en prenant sa main dans la sienne, il va t'aider, crois moi!

'Mais...

'T'ai je déjà menti?

'Non, avoua l'autre, jamais.''

Adam salua Gibbs puis avec MacLeod rejoignit Joe qui les attendait dans la voiture.

Gibbs qui tenait toujours l'immortel dans ses bras le posa pour récupérer les vêtements de ce dernier et ensuite le vêtit.

Une fois chose faite il le porta de nouveau en direction d'une voiture de police suivit de près par McGee et Todd.

McGee qui avait entendu Gibbs crier sur la française regarda Dinozzo avec un air de pitié.

''Effacez moi ce regard McGee.

'Oui monsieur, désolé monsieur!''

Gibbs grommela tout en se tournant vers l'un des policier pour lui demander de les conduire à l'aéroport d'Orly où Ducky les attendait avec leurs passeports.

Gibbs sorti délicatement son agent de la voiture et lui prit la main car ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir avancer de lui même.

Le médecin légiste regarda Tony tristement sans rien dire avant de se diriger à l'intérieur suivit par les autres agents du NCIS. Le vol se passa dans un silence morose.

Une fois arrivé Kate et Tim prirent un taxi pour rentrer chez eux tandis que Gibbs amena Tony chez lui. Ducky hésita longuement entre les accompagner ou rentrer voir sa mère. Gibbs sentant son hésitation le rassura.

''Tu peux rentrer chez toi Ducky, il est entre de bonnes mains.

'J'en suis persuadé! ''Fit le médecin légiste avec le sourire.

Gibbs rentra donc seul avec Tony et une fois arrivé l'allongea sur le canapé. Dinozzo qui était toujours en état de choc le regarda prendre une couverture qui se trouvait dans le placard pour le couvrir avec.

L'immortel dont l'esprit était encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de revivre avait du mal à croire que Gibbs puisse être si attentionné et ne rien vouloir en retour.

Il se leva lentement faisant ainsi tomber la couverture et s'avança langoureusement vers le mortel tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

''Tony, fit il en soupirant, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça!

'Pourquoi Gibbs? Tu ne me veux pas? Après tout tu as tué mon maitre ce qui fait de toi mon nouveau maitre, non?

'Tony, je ne suis pas ton maitre mais ton patron, ton ami et peut être un jour je pourrais être quelque chose de plus?

'Ah oui? Maintenant tu veux quelque chose de plus? Je pensais que tu n'avais aucuns sentiments pour moi?

'Tony je t'aime!

'Ne mens pas! J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais cette Leblanc et maintenant que tu as vu ce que m'a fait Sirius je doute que tu veuilles toujours me toucher!

'C'est faux!

'Alors pourquoi me refuses tu?

'Parce que tu n'es pas prêt! Tony tu ne m'avais même pas reconnu!

'Mais c'est passé, je sais qui tu es!

'Mais sais tu qui tu es?

'Ian!

'Pas ton véritable nom, c'est ton identité actuelle que je veux!

'Tony Dinozoz, agent spécial du NCIS! Tu vois je suis tout à fait lucide!''

Gibbs poussa un soupir en s'approchant de l'autre homme puis lui caressa le visage. Tony recula immédiatement voulant éviter d'être toucher.

''Tu vois, tu ne supportes même pas mon toucher.

'Il me faut juste un peu de temps, cela sera plus facile si c'est moi qui te touches. S'il te plais Gibbs si tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour moi laisse moi guérir!

'C'est tous ce que je désire!

'Alors laisse moi faire, j'ai besoin de faire la différence entre Sirius et toi.

'Tony!

'Cette rencontre a réveillé de mauvais souvenirs, je veux essayer de les effacer même si c'est juste pour un moment.''

Gibbs donna son consentement tout en ayant mauvaise conscience, il avait en effet envie de l'immortel et se laissa donc convaincre facilement.

Tony déboutonna le reste de sa chemise puis la laissa glisser de ses épaules. Devant ce torse nu le désir de Gibbs fut exacerbé et il n'avait désormais plus qu'une pensée, toucher à cette peau qui paraissait si douce. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Tony prit la main droite de Gibbs et la guida vers sa poitrine.

''Caresse moi!''

Gibbs obéit sans aucune hésitation, et commença à le toucher au cou puis très lentement descendit sa main vers les pectoraux.

Sentant une protubérance dans son pantalon il n'écouta plus que sa passion et saisissant l'immortel par ses hanches étroites il le rapprocha plus près de son corps.

Tony arqua son dos tout en frottant son membre contre celui de Gibbs qui était déjà en érection contrairement à lui.

''Veux tu vraiment faire ça,? Demanda Gibbs qui avait remarqué que Tony n'était pas excitait.

'Laisses moi le temps de m'habituer, juste continus ce que tu fais, tu peux même utilisé ta bouche!''

Gibbs regarda longuement dans ses yeux mais au lieu de la peur il n'y vit que de la détermination ce qui le décida à aller plus loin. Il approcha sa bouche de la nuque de l'immortel et le lécha avant de lui faire un suçon puis descendit jusqu'aux tétons qu'il suça l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs tous les deux. Dinozzo qui sentait à son tour le désir le gagner devant ces tendres caresses lui mit les bras autour du cou pour l'encourager. Gibbs cessa tout d'un coup ce qu'il faisait pour le porter dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Une fois dans la chambre il le coucha sur le lit puis lui retira son pantalon avant d'enlever ses propres vêtements. Après avoir tiré le lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans un des tiroir de sa commode il en prit une bonne couche sur son doigt puis très lentement l'entra dans l'anus de son futur amant pour le préparer à la pénétration tout en lui embrassant la poitrine. Une fois que Tony ait été bien préparé Gibbs entra très doucement dans le corps de l'immortel tout en lui prenant la bouche avec la sienne, le baiser fut aussi tendre que possessif de même que leur accouplement.

Après dix minutes de passion ils éjaculèrent tous les deux au même moment. Et Tony, au lieu de sentir du dégout lorsqu'il sentit le sperme de Gibbs en lui se sentit pour la première fois depuis la mort de Daniel chérir. Mais ce sera juste une phrase qui réussira à abattre toutes ses défenses.

''Je t'aime Tony!''

Fin


End file.
